Pokémon Sinnoh Journey VOL 1 (Extra 1): (The Rise of Darkrai)
by 19jchoi
Summary: Arriving in Alamos Town for Dawn and Hikaru's Pokémon Contest, the group discovers a new crisis occurring in the town as a Pokémon named Darkrai is accused for all the madness occurring. However, as Hikaru starts to feel something different, he realizes that Darkrai is not to blame, but someone else. Will the mystery of Alamos Town's crisis be solved? Or will the chaos continue?
1. Alamos Town! Meet Alice!

**Pokémon Sinnoh Journey VOL. 1 Extra 1**

 **(The Rise of Darkrai)**

 **Chapter 1: Alamos Town! Meet Alice!**

It was a bright day on the pathway in the Sinnoh region as four Pokémon trainers were walking on the route, heading for the new town that they've been traveling to, before they would arrive at the city known as Hearthome City. There were three boys and one girl with two Pokémon at their side.

One boy had a hat on with a **Pikachu** on his head. That boy's name is **Ash Ketchum** from Pallet Town of the Kanto region. His goal is to become a Pokémon Master someday, and he is here in Sinnoh in order to compete in the Sinnoh League to achieve that difficult dream with his partner Pikachu at his side all the way.

Another boy had a scar over his right eye with a **Monferno** on his left shoulder. That boy's name was **Hikaru Platinum** , a Trainer AND a Coordinator from Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh region. He has two goals. One was to surpass the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia and to win the Sinnoh League, and the other is to become a Top Coordinator like his mother, Hinata.

The girl had blue, long hair, clipped with yellow hair clips, a white hat with a pink Pokéball sign on it. That girl is currently a Coordinator at the moment, as that girl hoped to become a Top Coordinator someday like her mother, Johanna. Her name is **Dawn** , a Coordinator from Twinleaf Town, the same town where Hikaru lives in.

Finally, this boy was the eldest of the group. He comes from Kanto as well, from Pewter City, where he and Ash had met. He was the former Gym Leader of Pewter City, but truly wished to become a Breeder. He had multiple siblings in his house as he cares for them all, like he cares for his friends. The eldest boy's name is **Brock**.

The group were currently on their way to Alamos Town, where Dawn and Hikaru would have their next Pokémon Contest there. As they were walking, the Twinleaf girl started to get a little worried on their route. "Shouldn't we have gotten there by now?" Dawn asked in curiosity as Brock looked up from his Sinnoh guidebook.

"Almost!" Brock assured. As he said that, Hikaru narrowed his eyes, noticing something ahead. "And there it is! Alamos Town is right ahead of us!" Hikaru pointed out. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched happily, as the Fire Type was joyful to see a new town. At the sight of the town, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru were all excited as they ran ahead.

"I bet you as soon as we get there, we'll find some great battles!" Ash assured with a grin. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with a smile. "Great battles, huh? There could be some Pokémon that we haven't seen before up at that town!" Hikaru added wtih a chuckle. For the Twinleaf girl, she was more excited about the upcoming Contest and clothes to wear!

"And I've got to get ready for that Contest! So many dresses to wear and so little time!" Dawn giggled happily. But then, there was a problem as Ash blinked in surprise, slowing down. "Huh? Hold on!" Ash yelped. At the call, both Hikaru and Dawn slowed down as the three stopped in surprise to see what was ahead of them!

Instead of the route to Alamos Town, they had stopped at a dead ending! The town was farther high up, across the water! As the Kanto breeder caught up, he frowned, before taking a look at his guidebook. "Hm... Looks like we're on the wrong shore..." Brock pointed out, much to the Kanto trainer's shock. "HUH!?" Ash yelped.

"Pika!?" "Mon!?" Both Monferno and Pikachu were shocked at this as well, as the Twinleaf boy sweat dropped in annoyance and in disappointment. "I don't believe this..." Hikaru grumbled as he face palmed with gritted teeth. Monferno moaned, slumping down on his human brother's left shoulder, bothered by this problem.

As for Ash and Dawn, they slumped down as well, upset that they took the wrong turn. "Oh... And I'm exhausted..." Dawn groaned. "Ugh... Me too..." Ash agreed with a groan. "Pika..." "Mon..." The two starters mumbled together. But just then, Monferno blinked, hearing something in his large ears as he looked up.

Pikachu seemed to have heard the same thing as the Electric Type and the Fire Type starters looked up in surprise. "Pika!?" "Mon!?" Pikachu and Monferno gasped together."Would ypu all like a lift?" A girl's voice called to the four trainers. The voice alerted both Ash and Hikaru as they looked up, with Dawn and Brock following.

The four trainers all looked up to see what's coming to them! Above them, was a large, green balloon lowering down towards them! A girl with blonde hair was on the balloon. And besides her was a Chimchar, who seemed to be her partner. "Hello there!" The girl called, waving to them. "Chimchar!" The Chimp Pokémon cried along.

Soon, the four trainers were in the girl's balloon, as they all looked down, seeing how beautiful the view was down there. But for Brock, he seemed more interested in the balloon girl, rather than the view. "We can't thank you enough for your kindness! So, my name, dear, is Brock! Would you honor us by telling your name?" Brock said lovingly.

"Well, my name is **Alice**!" The balloon girl, Alice answered, much to Brock's joy. "So it's Alice, from Alamos Town!" Brock cried out in joy. He then took out a small book, which seemed to be filled with pictures of famous gurls as he flipped several pages for Alice's picture. But, to his dismay, there weren't any as he let out a groan.

"I can't believe I don't have you written down in my blue book of babes! Argh! Silly me... I'm such a dummy..." Brock groaned as he slumped down in frustration. Hikaru's left eye twitched as an annoyed tick started to grow on his forehead. The same went for Monferno, as the evolved Fire Type let out an annoyed huff.

As Ash and Dawn looked down at their breeder friend, the Kanto breeder slowly rose his head up, his expression looking determined. "There's only one thing to do! Let me take you out-" Brock started, only for a fist to smash on Brock's head. It was Hikaru's fist as his eyes went cold. "Uh huh... Not going to happen, you idiot." Hikaru said darkly.

"URGH! Ugh... Right after Hikaru takes me out..." Brock groaned, as he twitched, obviously in pain since the punch landed on his head so hard. Ash, Pikachu, and Dawn froze at seeing their friend knocking Brock out with one punch. As they laughed nervously, Dawn took his turn to make her introduction to Alice.

"Now, my name is Dawn! I'm entering the Alamos Town Pokémon Contest!" Dawn explained. At that point, the Twinleaf boy lost his anger as he gave a small smile. "Right... That goes for me, too. I'm Hikaru, a Trainer going for Gym Battles and a Coordinator going for Pokémon Contests as well!" Hikaru explained. He turned to Monferno for the introduction.

"And this is Monferno, my partner!" Hikaru added, gesturing to his starter. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno cried out with a grin. "Hi! And my name is Ash! And this is my partner, Pikachu!" Ash explained, as he turned to himself and his Electric Type. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied with a smile.

Above them, Alice's Chimchar shot a Flamethrower at the balloon's inside cover to boost the balloon's height and speed. As the balloon rose up even higher, Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn were all amazed at the sight. "Awesome! We're really moving!" Ash pointed out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out in amazement.

"What a beautiful lake!" Dawn added with a smile. Hikaru nodded in agreement, before he turned to the town. "The whole town looks peaceful down there, too... It looks like nothing could ever disturb it at this rate..." Hikaru stated. "Monferno..." The Playful Pokémon agreed with a nod, giving a peaceful smile and look at the town as well.

Alice smiled sweetly, before looking at her hometown as well. "I agree... I wish for the town to be peaceful as well..." Alice agreed. At that moment, Brock immediately shot up, recovering from Hikaru's punch. "Yeah!? Not as pretty as Alice!" Brock protested, leaving Ash and Dawn shocked, with Hikaru annoyed. "You're quick!" Ash gasped in surprise.

The Twinleaf girl let out a small chuckle, remembering how many times Brock was struck down, before going back up. "He's used to it..." Dawn sighed, while the Twinleaf boy let out an annoyed grunt. "Tch... This isn't the first time that occurred." Hikaru mumbled. Alice let out a small giggle, before she looked back at the four trainers.

"Well, I work part-time as a hot air balloon tour guide! But, I also spend most of my time as a music student!" Alice explained. At the statement, she took out a healthy looking leaf, putting it on her lips. She then began to blow on it, playing a beautiful music on it, which took everyone's attention "Leaf whistle?..." Dawn asked in surprise.

At the music it's playing, Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and the two starters all watched in amazement to see how the music is being played! Then suddenly, a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto came flying by, attracted by the leaf whistle music. Some Pellipers came by, attracted to the sound as well! As Pidgeotto watched, Alice smiled, before playing some music to it.

At the charming sound, Pidgeotto let out a satisfied chirp before it flew ahead of the balloon, with its Pidgey flock following it! Even the Pelliper flock flew past the five humans as they headed back to town. As they were flying off, the balloon girl turned to the four trainers, making her explanation.

"You see? The Pokémon are showing me which way the winds are blowing!" Alice explained. That made the group widen their eyes in awe as they looked back at the retreating Flying Types while the balloon girl looked at her Fire Type. "Okay, Chimchar!" Alice called. Chimchar nodded back, before it shot a Flamethrower to boost the balloon once more!

As the balloon began to pick up the pace, Monferno and Pikachu climbed up the balloon to greet Chimchar. "Pikachu!" "Mon! Monferno!" The two starters greeted. "Chim! Chimchar!" The Chimp Pokémon cried happily, before waving to its new friends. The two happily greeted the Fire Type back with their happy greetings.

To the group, they were approaching the town, as Dawn noticed the giant two towers standing together. "Look at those towers!" Dawn commented in amazement. "The Space-Time Towers!" Alice explained. "Space-Time Towers? Are they the landmarks of this town?" Hikaru asked in question. "Mon?" Monferno added in question.

Both he and Pikachu climbed down back to their trainers after their small talk with Chimchar. To answer the Twinleaf boy's question, the Kanto breeder took out his Sinnoh guidebook, turning the pages to where the details of the two towers were. "Hm... Here! Listen to this!" Brock answered, explaining the details.

"The brilliant architect Godey developed the Space-Time Towers 100 years ago!" Brock read. As Brock read, the balloon girl turned to the two Twinleaf Coordinators with a reminder. "And that's is where we have our Pokémon Contest, Dawn, Hikaru!" Alice reminded, as Hikaru was amazed. "Whoa... To have the Contest in those towers, wow..." Hikaru replied in awe.

"Mon..." Even Monferno was impressed to hear something like that. "A 100 years! That's like 10 years times..." Ash started, only for the Twinleaf girl to finish it for him. "Times ten..." Dawn muttered. "Right..." The Kanto trainer chuckled nervously. Hikaru let out a nervous smile, before he looked back at the two towers.

"Those two towers... Do they mean anything?" Hikaru asked. "Let's see... Well, in here, it explains why it's called Space-Time. The tower on the right represents time, and the one on the left represents space!" Brock explained, reading his guidebook. With that done, Ash smirked. "Hey! I could've told you that!" Ash assured.

"Right... Hm?" Hikaru started, only to feel something. Pikachu and Monferno started to feel something as well as they both looked around in confusion. As the feelings started to get stronger, Hikaru widened his eyes, before his eyes turned yellow and green as he turned to everyone. "Everyone! Brace yourselves!" Hikaru warned.

The sudden outburst left the others confused before sharp power waves startled them! It rocked the balloon and the air around them, causing everyone to yelp in surprise. They each had to hold onto the corners of the balloon to prevent themselves from falling out as the waves became stronger and stronger, until it started to grow weak.

 **Meanwhile...**

At an office of some kind, the waves was startling the man in glasses there as well! The power waves were displayed on his computer, alarming the man as he widened his eyes in surprise. "Powerful forces... Colliding with each other! Something big is going on!" The man replied in shock as he ran out to see what was happening.

But, by the time he had left, the force waves had stopped all of a sudden, ending the unknown forces.

 **Back to the group...**

As everyone waited, the waves had stopped as well, allowing the five humans and their three Pokémon to feel relieved. At the same time, the Twinleaf boy's eyes returned to normal, turning back to his original blue eyes. "Is everybody okay?" Alice asked worriedly. "Yeah!..." "Yeah..." "Sure..." Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru answered.

"Pika..." "Chim..." "Mon..." The three Pokémon cried their assurance as well. "What was that?" Brock asked, curious about the sudden force waves. "I suppose it could've been the air currents... But it sure was strange..." Alice answered, as she was unsure as well. "No... That wasn't air currents... It was much stronger than that..." Hikaru answered.

That made everyone turn to the Twinleaf boy in confusion. "Hikaru, what do you mean?" Dawn asked. "Air currents like these wouldn't come out of nowhere, would they? I mean, you would at least need to have a warning or a signal about the air currents, right?" Hikaru asked, feeling unsure about his answer. "Ferno..." Monferno replied in concern.

"Oh... I don't know... These usually occur several times in town. But the truth is, we don't know what's happening or why this is happening." Alice explained sadly, much to the Twinleaf boy's shock. "What!? But, what if it causes danger to someone, like the way it nearly caused us to fall off and get hurt!?" Hikaru exclaimed desperately.

"..." No one knew how to answer that question as Alice tried to change the subject. "Anyways, I'm sorry if you guys got scared..." Alice apologized. Then, the balloon girl suddenly had an idea as she brought it up to the group. "I know what! I'll give you guys the grand tour!" Alice suggested. That seemed to have brightened the group up.

"Yeah!" Dawn cried out happily. "Yeah! That would be great!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cried out in response. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. He glanced at his human brother, who seemed to be thinking before Dawn snapped him out of it. "What do you think, Hikaru?" Dawn asked, causing the Twinleaf boy to blink.

"Hm?... Oh! That sounds great!" Hikaru exclaimed with a nervous smile. "Then, it's settled!" Alice giggled. "ALRIGHT!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed together as the balloon prepared to land.

 **(Pokémon Movie 10 Together Opening Song)**

 ** _In the middle of a long, long journey_**

(Alice guides Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock around Alamos Town)  
 _  
 **When I recall the uncountable battles**_

(They all approach a cotton candy machine as Alice offers some to the group)

(The four trainers all accept, with Ash, Pikachu, and Monferno excited to have some)  
 _  
 **Crossing space and time**_ _  
 **We can meet**_

(The group enjoys eating the cotton candy along with the three Pokémon)

 _ **Everyone's dazzling faces**_

(While Brock doesn't notice, both Ash and Pikachu eats his entire candy!)

 _ **Yay yay yay yeah!**_

(Brock bites on his empty stick, much to Hikaru, Dawn, and Alice's surprise)

(Brock glares at Ash, who runs with Pikachu on his head)

 ** _I'm still inexperienced so I train everyday_**

(Ash cheerfully runs, but bumps into something big, revealing it to be a Torterra!)

(Hikaru and Monferno catches up to see the Torterra and its trainer)  
 ** _  
Win or lose, the end is still a handshake._**

(Ash, Pikachu, and Monferno were amazed as they all greet Torterra, with Hikaru smiling)  
 ** _  
Sorry, but the Friendship Checker reads zero.  
Truly it makes you cry cry cry, right!_**

(The group walks up to see the trainer, with two more coming by!)

(Their names are revealed to be Maury, Allegra, and Kai)

(They challenge Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru to a battle, which the three accept)

 _ **When your eyes are glittering like diamonds or pearls.**_

 **(Maury: Torterra VS Ash: Pikachu)  
** **(Kai: Empoleon VS Dawn: Piplup)  
(Allegra: Infernape VS Hikaru: Monferno)  
** **  
 _First in the beginning, use Quick Ball!_**

(Ash's Pikachu first attacks Maury's Torterra with Thunderbolt)  
 ** _  
When it's perfectly settled in a multi-battle  
GOOD GOOD SMILE!_**

(Ash gets pumped up until they see Torterra unaffected by Thunderbolt)  
 **  
** ** _GOOD GOOD SMILE!_** ** _  
Again, GOOD GOOD SMILE!_**

(Maury orders a Seed Bomb attack, which Pikachu dodges, evading it all)

(An Iron Tail knocks Torterra away, making a direct hit)

(Piplup competes with Empoleon to see which is bigger, only for it to backfire)

(Hikaru's Monferno throws Mach Punch at Allegra's Infernape, which his evolved form dodges)

(Infernape strikes with Mach Punch, which Monferno dodges by escaping with Flame Wheel)

(Hikaru orders a Mach Punch attack, as Infernape's Flamethrower narrowly misses him, much to his annoyance)

(The two clash against each other with Mach Punches with Infernape blocking most of Monferno's with Close Combat.)

 ** _Past and future  
We aim towards_**

(Brock and Alice watches as Chimchar gets excited with the triple battle)

(Piplup throws a Whirlpool attack at Empoleon, who destroys it with Ice Beam)  
 _ **  
That place we pledged  
Yay yay yay yeah!**_

(Piplup makes a sneak attack with Peck as Empoleon counters with Drill Peck)

(The two Water Types collides as Infernape and Monferno hits each others' cheeks with their Mach Punches)

 ** _Battles are never Sweet  
Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour, right?  
We are alive, so feel  
Together  
Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The two falls back as Monferno falls one knee, weakened by the direct hit of Mach Punch)

(Hikaru orders a Flamethrower attack, which Monferno does, until Infernape blocks it!)

(Infernape jumps up and lunges towards Monferno, much to both Hikaru and Monferno's surprise)

(Hikaru's eyes glows yellow and green as he orders a full power Flame Wheel)

 ** _Blast away with Aqua Jet  
And Defog away our clouded spirits_**

(As Monferno uses a powerful Flame Wheel, Infernape counters with its Flame Wheel)

(The two Flame Wheels clash against each other multiple times)

 ** _Rock Climb - look, if we can climb over  
GOOD GOOD SMILE!  
Everyone GOOD GOOD SMILE!_**

(The two Flame Wheels rise in the air, much to Hikaru and Allegra's surprise)

(The flames disappear as Monferno and Infernape glares at each other with rivalry)

(The triple battle ends)

 **(Movie opening ends)**

Right after the tour around Alamos Town, Alice soon leads the four trainers to the garden place, where she likes the best. "This has got to be my favorite place of the whole town!" Alice giggled. While the four trainers were amazed, Monferno, Pikachu, Piplup, and Chimchar playfully runs together to the edge of the fountain.

In the fountain were schools of Finneon and Lumineon swimming as the three watched in awe. For the trainers, Alice guided them through the garden as she explained about its history. "This whole garden was designed by Godey, you know." Alice explained, much to the Kanto breeder's amazement.

"What a beautiful spot! It says, the design theme of architect Godey's brilliant garden is the harmony between humans and Pokémon!" Brock pointed out, reading from his guidebook. As he read, some garden Pokémon came out, noticing Alice and some new human and Pokémon friends! They were Azurill, Marill, Azumarill, Shinx, and a Luxio!

The five humans were amazed to see the playful Pokémon as Pikachu, Monferno, Piplup, and Chimchar came by, greeting their new garden friends. With their happy greetings, the Pokémon all ran off to play in the small playground up ahead. "I've been playing in this garden ever since I was a little girl! So, everyone here is my friend." Alice explained.

Excited about the Pokémon making friends, Ash grinned as he took out his three Pokéballs. "Cool! Everyone, let's go!" Ash called. His three Pokéballs were thrown in the air, summoning Aipom, Turtwig, and Staravia! At the sight of Ash summoning his Pokémon, that encouraged Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock to summon all of their Pokémon as well.

"Great idea!" "Don't forget about us!" "I'm in, too!" The three called together. Dawn's three Pokéballs summoned Buizel, Pachirisu, and Buneary, Hikaru's four Pokéballs summoned Dratini, the younger Buizel, Leafeon, and Luxio out. For Brock, his three Pokéballs summoned Happiny, Sudowoodo, and Croagunk!

As all the Pokémon were summoned to play together, they all ran across the fountain path where the playground was near. The Buizel brothers, Azurill, Marill, Piplup, and Dratini swam in the water to swim there, while all the others ran across the fountain to where the playground was, as they were all excited to play there.

For the trainers, they followed Alice across the flower pathway, only for something to pop out and surprise Hikaru and Ash! It was a Wormadam in the Plant Cloak form. "Whoa!?" "Huh!?" The two boys yelped until they realized the popping out was the the Bagworm Pokémon's way of saying welcome. Dawn giggled at that.

"Guess that's their way of welcoming us!" Brock chuckled. The four trainers smiled as they walked across the pathway and the greeting that the Burmy and the Wormadam were giving. At their welcoming, Croagunk grew curious as he stared at the popping in and out the Burmy and the Wormadam were doing.

To the Pokémon, they were still running or swimming across the fountain to get to the playground. They all ran and swam along happily, until Happiny nearly falls into the water. She squealed in desperation of trying not to get wet, until something surfaced out of the water, saving the Playhouse Pokémon! It was a Quagsire!

It carried Happiny on its head while the Wooper followed their leader. They joined all the other Pokémon that were heading for their playground while the four trainers ran to the end of the flowery pathway, to see the view of the outside of Alamos Town. "Whoa..." Ash replied in awe. "Hey, look at that!" Brock called, pointing to a few Pellipers ahead.

Hikaru and Dawn both laughed, while at the same time amazed at the sight as Alice joined them to see the sight out of the town. While they were enjoying the sights, the Pokémon were enjoying their time at their small playground! Piplup, Aipom, Pachirisu, Shinx, Turtwig, and Dratini were enjoying their time of sliding down the small slide.

Hikaru's Luxio and Monferno and the male Luxio watched as the little ones were sliding down the slides. As they were watching, the male Luxio, who's known to be shy gave a glance at Hikaru's Luxio, before he blushed, having hidden feelings for the female. Monferno noticed this and gave a teasing smirk, much to the male Luxio's embarrassment.

For Happiny, she was playing around with the four Woopers with the wood beams, as if they were playing tag, chasing each other. Leafeon and Quagsire watched, with smiles on their face, seeing that the younger ones are having fun, playing with each other. For the seesaw, Azumarill was balancing the wooden seesaw to make things much easier for both sides.

Marill, Azurill, and the young Buizel enjoyed their time in the seesaw to Azumarill's right, while Buneary, Pikachu, and Chimchar enjoyed their time on the seesaw to Azumarill's left. At the swings, Staravia watched down, seeing Sudowoodo and Croagunk swinging peacefully on the swings, with several Kricketots on Sudowoodo's arm.

As the others were enjoying the sights of the lake, Hikaru watched, seeing the Pokémon having fun at the playground. Seeing his Pokémon smile started to make him smile too, as he cares deeply for his Pokémon's feelings. "They're really having a fun time there..." Hikaru whispered, before the smile turned soft.

Monferno was having fun, watching the younger Pokémon slide. Luxio was giggling over the male Luxio's shyness and his blushing. Dratini was having a fun time on the slide. Leafeon was enjoying watching Happiny and the Woopers playing together with Quagsire at her side. The young Buizel was cheering for playing on the seesaw, too!

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 2: Darkrai Appears! The Dark Nightmare!**

 **Chapter 3: The Space-Time Tower's Legend**

 **Chapter 4: The Confusion of the Fog**

 **Chapter 5: Palkia VS Dialga! Another Dimension!**

 **Chapter 6: Play the Oración! Battle for Hope!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Alice: What is this? What happened here? It looks like something bad happened to this part of the garden.

Baron Alberto: It was Darkrai, of course. The Pokémon that had done all this damage.

Ash: What the... That voice... Is that... Is that Darkrai!? That Pokémon is the cause of all this!?

Tonio: Don't let those attacks hit you! They can give you nightmares for a very long time!

Hikaru: What is this place? Is this... some kind of a warning that Darkrai is giving us?

Ash: If Darkrai comes back again, then I'll be sure to be ready to battle him once more!


	2. Darkrai Appears! The Dark Nightmare!

**Chapter 2: Darkrai Appears! The Dark Nightmare!**

Monferno was having fun, watching the younger Pokémon slide. Luxio was giggling over the male Luxio's shyness and his blushing. Dratini was having a fun time on the slide. Leafeon was enjoying watching Happiny and the Woopers playing together with Quagsire at her side. The young Buizel was cheering for playing on the seesaw, too!

Smiling softly, the Twinleaf boy turned, only to see Piplup climbing up a small hill to where a Pecha Berry bush was! Hikaru frowned as he watched to see Pachirisu snatch the first Pecha Berry right from Piplup's nose! The second one was also snatched by Aipom, leaving the bush with only one Pecha Berry, which Piplup dove for this time.

However, the Shinx had caught sight of the Berry and dove for it, too! At the same time, the two fought over the Pecha Berry with their beak and mouth, before they rolled down on the hill and was sent flying up! "Uh oh..." Hikaru said to himself as he widened his eyes to see a conflict that's soon about to occur!

His thoughts and fear were correct, as the two tumbling Pokémon fell right where Pikachu, Chimchar, Buneary, and the young Buizel was sitting on one side of the seesaw! The sudden pressure from the fall sent both Marill and Azurill flying into the air, as they were falling to where Pachirisu was finishing up her berry!

Seeing the two little ones fall, Buizel and Azumarill quickly ran over to save the two, only for their rescue to be in naught as their arms also pressured Pachirisu's head, giving it enough pressure to shock a Discharge attack on everyone! Everyone screamed until Piplup and Shinx butted in, their tumbling bashing Pachirisu away!

The bashing knocked the Buizel brothers and Turtwig away with Piplup and the shy Luxio on one side! Buneary, Shinx, and Dratini were knocked on the other as the Rabbit Pokémon fell, using Ice Beam on both Shinx and Dratini! The two frozen Pokémon were soon freed by Azumarill, who started to get up from being attacked!

That broke the ice, while also dealing some damage to the three Pokémon. Hikaru paled as it gotten worse as he took notice to see that the wild Luxio shocked Piplup, Turtwig, and the Buizel brothers with a Shock Wave attack! "Hey! Cut it out! Stop it right now!" Hikaru cried as he tried to run down and stop the conflict from going on.

By that time, Ash, Dawn, and Brock noticed this and looked over to see a brawl that's about to start! Monferno, Pikachu, and Chimchar all tried to calm everyone down, only for their efforts to be futile as some of the Pokémon started to glare at each other!

The ones that weren't involved with the conflict could only watch in worry to see what would occur to their friends. The older Buizel, Buneary, and Piplup all began to butt heads with the wild Luxio, Azumarill, and Shinx as Hikaru tried to separate them. "I said, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hikaru snapped out loud as he tried to get in between the group.

However, he ended up making things worse as Azumarill shot a Water Gun at his face, splashing him with water! "What- Gah!" Hikaru sputtered as the wild Luxio took his turn by shocking the Twinleaf boy with Shock Wave, with the water making it more effective! "AAAAARRGHHH!" Hikaru screamed, shocking both Monferno and his Luxio.

Buizel, Piplup, and Buneary widened their eyes in shock, as they glared at the ones who attacked their human friend. Monferno and Luxio on the other hand, glared at both Azumarill and Luxio, as if they were ready to fight the ones that attacked their human brother. "Oh no! Hikaru!" Dawn gasped as she started to run down.

"Hey, knock it off! Stop fighting!" Ash called as he followed Dawn. But their calls didn't work as Dratini and the younger Buizel helped their injured human brother up, while Monferno, Buizel, Luxio, Buneary, and Piplup all got ready to fight the wild Luxio, Shinx, and Azumarill! Hikaru gritted his teeth as he tried to stop it again.

"I said... ENOU-" started Hikaru as he started to lose his temper. He didn't like to lash out at anyone, especially Pokémon for the mistakes they have done, but this was too much! He was splashed and shocked brutally, which was enough to possibly change his thoughts about Pokémon until a peaceful music flowed in the air.

It was a like flute noise as all the Pokémon stopped fighting! Hikaru also looked up, before he stood to see Alice using her leaf to make a music that sounded like a soothing tone. In fact, it was so peaceful... that everyone began to smile and relax at hearing the music! Even the Twinleaf boy started to smile softly, feeling relaxed at the same time.

 _"This... music... Where did I hear this before...?"_ Hikaru thought as he felt peaceful, not letting his small wounds bother him at all. Monferno rubbed his right leg, while Leafeon rubbed his left. The Twinleaf boy sat next to his two and rubbed their heads softly, making them both smile and growl in content as Luxio nuzzled and licked his cheek.

Ash and Dawn ran over, both surprised to see that the fighting has stopped as they turned to see Alice playing her music. Even the Pidgey that was flying by all flew down to listen as they followed the rhythm of the music. As the music went on, the friendship of all the wild Pokémon and Trainers' came back as they all relaxed together.

While Alice kept playing, Aipom came in between Piplup and Shinx, offering her Berry to the two, allowing the two to split it apart and eat their halves, causing Pikachu, Monferno, and Chimchar to smile as they witnessed the two reconciling with each other over the Berry issue as Dawn looked back at her childhood friend.

Seeing him relaxed with his Pokémon around, she smiled sweetly, both relieved and happy that he looked peaceful and happy at the same time. The Kanto trainer walked back up the stairs, with Dawn following, reuniting with Brock as the peaceful music had soon ended. As it ended, Hikaru slowly stood up, before he turned to Alice.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock walked over to her, as the Twinleaf girl smiled at the music their friend had played. "What a beautiful song!" commented Dawn as Alice smiled. "My grandmother taught it to me." Alice explained as the Kanto breeder clapped his hands together, feeling happy and proud for the young woman.

"It was just so moving...!" commented Brock, as the young woman smiled. "Thank you, Brock!" said Alice, before she smiled.

Hpwver, at that time, something jumped right in front of Alice, Ash, Dawn, and Brock, with Hikaru noticing from his Pokémon friends. It was a Gallade! And it seemed to have an urgent message for Alice as she walked up to him. "What, Gallade?" Alice asked as the Psychic-Fighting Type urged her to come quickly.

"Gallade! Gal! Gal!" Gallade said, as the young woman frowned. "What happened?" Alice asked as Gallade jumped over the stairs, before pointing ahead, earning another frown from Alice. "Something's very wrong... Chimchar!" Alice said as she called for her Fire Type, before she ran ahead, following after Gallade.

Seeing her run ahead, the four trainers all looked at each other, before they knew on what they needed to do. "Guys, let's go, too!" Ash said, causing Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock to nod together. They all took out their Pokéballs to return their Pokémon. "Return, now!" Brock called as he returned his three Pokémon back.

Ash and Dawn did the same, as Hikaru frowned at his six. "Sorry, you guys... But I'm afraid relaxation time is over now." Hikaru said as all his Pokémon nodded in understanding. With that said, the Twinleaf boy returned his five Pokémon, leaving Monferno to jump in his left shoulder as he followed the others to where Alice was running to.

Soon, everyone followed Gallade to see that something has happened to the pillars, as they were broken down. One had fallen, while one looked like as if it was about to fall soon. "This is terrible... Who could've done this?" Alice asked, as she approached the broken pillars. As she asked, a voice rose up, making an answer.

"It was Darkrai." A charming, but arrogant voice rose up as everyone turned to see someone come out from an opening. The man had pink hair, while having a royal formal suit. He seemed to be a man that Alice recognized as she called out his name in surprise. "Alberto...!?" Alice said as the man known as Alberto walked over to the broken pillars.

"It appears there have been some recent sightings in town." Alberto said as Ash raised a question to the man. "Uh... 'Scuse me? Who's Darkrai?" Ash asked, which Alberto responded to with an arrogant smirk on his face. "The Pokémon who wreaked this havoc!" Alberto said, before stomping on one of the broken pillars.

"Pokémon?" Dawn repeated in question as Alice made her guess about the Pokémon. "Darkrai must live here in this garden..." Alice said as the Kanto breeder frowned, "I've heard about Darkrai before. It's a Pokémon that makes you have nightmares." Brock said, causing Hikaru to frown as he looked back at the broken pillars.

"I suppose we could call it... the Pitch-Black Pokémon. A rare Pokémon, to be exact in Sinnoh..." Hikaru said as he narrowed his eyes. "Mon..." The Playful Pokémon frowned, as he didn't like the tone of his human brother. When Hikaru spoke that way, it means that there is something bothering him with the subject they're talking about.

"Is something wrong, Hikaru...?" Dawn asked, catching the Twinleaf boy's attention, as he weakly smiled. "N-No... It's just that hearing about that Pokémon kinda... bothers me a little for some reason..." Hikaru explained, as this caused Dawn to frown.

 _"There's something more to this, is there...?"_ Dawn asked in her thoughts as she watched as her childhood friend look at the broken pillars, then at the other areas of the garden as Alberto scoffed. He began kicking on one of the breaking pillars, making his arrogant accusation once again about Darkrai.

It was then everyone turned to see some bushes rustling, with Gallade seeing it first. "Hear that?" Alice asked, causing Alberto take out a Pokéball. "Darkrai..." he said as he threw his ball in the air! Out came a giant pink licking Pokémon that looked similar to a Lickitung! It was a Lickilicky and it was ready to help.

"Lickilicky! Hyper Beam!" Alberto cried out as the giant pink Pokémon obeyed by launching a powerful attack towards the bushes! As it made contact, a scream came out from the bushes, startling everyone as they saw a man with glasses and a computer weakly coming out of the bushes, looking burnt and beat up as he struggled to move.

"Grgh... Now, what did you... do that for... Ugh!" The man said as he fell face first on a tree, before slumping down on the ground! At the same time, a Drifblim with an antenna floated down with Alice running to the man. "Ah! Tonio!" Alice cried as she ran to her childhood friend, much to the four trainers' surprise.

As Tonio recovered, Alice helped him up, checking on him. "Are you okay?" Alice asked, which he nodded to as she introduced her childhood friend to the four trainers. "Everyone, this is my friend, Tonio. He's a scientist." Alice explained as the Alamos Town scientist took out his laptop to check on the broken pillars.

"I've been investigating the space-time abnormality that I have detected! Something has happened." Tonio explained. He gave his laptop to his childhood friend as he looked over the twisted and broken pillars to see if there was anything unusual with them. Hikaru frowned as he walked up, making a serious question.

"So, do you know anything about what occurred just now? Earlier, we felt some kind of current pushing at us while we were arriving in town in Alice's balloon." Hikaru asked as the scientist looked up at the Twinleaf boy. "Well... All I can say, is that- GAH!" Tonio started until a broken piece of the pillar fell on his head!

It stunned the man as he fell to his knees, much to Alice's worry and Hikaru's shock. "Ah! Tonio!" Alice cried as she knelt down to his level, which Tonio recovered by assuring to his childhood friend that he was okay. "No, no... I'm fine... I'm fine... Really..." Tonio said as Alberto scoffed, unimpressed with the scientist's impression.

"Alice, you don't have to be so nice to him." Alberto said, catching Alice by surprise. "Alberto...!?" said Alice as Hikaru glared at him. "And what do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked, as Monferno glared at the man on his human brother's shoulder. Alberto smirked, before making his answer as he pulled Alice close to him.

"What I mean is, Alice is to be my wife? Remember, my dear?" Alberto asked, startling Alice. "What!?" "Huh!?" "No way!" While Hikaru, Brock, and Dawn were shocked to hear this, Ash blinked, as he felt clueless about this subject. For Alice, she pushed the charming man away, before glaring at him.

"Excuse me... But I thought I told you 'no' already! Come on! I'm too young to be thinking about marriage!" Alice snapped, catching Tonio by surprise, before he sighed in relief. Brock sighed as well, which Hikaru noticed as he shot a small glare at him. "Don't even think about going there, Brock... I know who she likes..." Hikaru said silently.

The Kanto breeder tensed, before he asked back. "Who...?" Brock asked, causing the Twinleaf boy to narrow his eyes. "Tonio, who else?" Hikaru asked, shooting Brock's heart down as he paled in worry and fear. Hikaru shook his head in disbelief before he looked back at Alberto, who tried to win her heart once again.

"Please forgive me... This isn't the time or place for that kind of talk." Alberto said as he made another offer to her. "Now that that's done, why don't you come over to my place, for a little dinner?" Alberto asked, until Dawn pushed him away, with Hikaru supporting her. "Cool it! Alice is so not interested!" Dawn snapped.

"You should know by now on who she really likes, Mister!" Hikaru snapped along, as Chimchar and Monferno screeched at Alberto in agreement, much to his annoyance as he smirked, before he glared at the Twinleaf duo. "Excuse me, young children... BUTT OUT!" Alberto snapped, earning a fierce glare from the Twinleaf boy.

"Why don't you make us!?" Hikaru challenged, only to be held back by Dawn, who shook her head. "Don't bother... he's not worth the time, Hikaru." Dawn said dryly, calming her childhood friend down as Ash turned to Tonio with a frown on his face.

"Tonio, who is that guy?" Ash asked, which Tonio sighed at. "Baron Alberto." Tonio said as the charming, but arrogant man tried again with his attempt to bring Alice with him. "So, Alice... Lets get going!" Alberto said as he tried to take Alice's arm with a bow, only for Alice to run off and hold onto Tonio's arm.

"You see, it's just what Hikaru said! There is someone that I already like, and it's Tonio!" Alice said, shocking both Brock and Tonio, as the scientist blinked several times in disbelief. "I am?" was all Tonio could ask, while Brock felt his heart shattering into a million pieces as Alberto just laughed at her words.

"Ha ha ha! You've got quite a sense of humor, my dear!" Alberto laughed, as Tonio followed along. "So... This was all just a little joke... Heh heh heh..." Tonio said nervously, which Alice didn't take lightly as she scoffed, before turning away from her childhood friend. "Joke?" Alice snapped as she let out a huff.

Seeing her like that caused Hikaru to twitch his eyes as he knew what Tonio did wrong. _"Wrong move, sir..."_ Hikaru thought bitterly, as Monferno thought the same thing. Tonio on the other hand, looked back at his childhood friend as he recalled the time when Alice liked her when they were both young.

He sighed, before glancing at Alice. "Oh, Alice..." Tonio said softly. Dawn walked up besides her childhood friend and sighed. "He said the wrong thing, did he?" Dawn asked, which Hikaru nodded to. Just as he agreed, the Twinleaf boy blinked, as he felt something creeping into his body as he looked around with a frown.

Dawn noticed this and turned to her childhood friend in confusion. "Hikaru? Is something wrong?" Dawn asked, until Monferno and Pikachu felt the same thing, too! As the two starters reacted, some sort of energy waves began to flow, startling everyone as they looked around, with the laptop making strange noises in Alice's hands.

Seeing this, Tonio took it from her arms and frowned. "Not again... What is this? Such strange phenomenon..." Tonio said as his laptop picked up strong energy waves from before. "It's those same feelings from when we arrived in town..." Hikaru said as he narrowed his eyes. "Mon... Monferno..." Monferno agreed.

Just then, as if he was sensing something, Gallade glared to where the woods were and made a battle stance, preparing to face an upcoming enemy, catching everyone's attention as they turned to see who Gallade was glaring at. By that time, the Twinleaf boy's heart began to ache as he held onto his chest a little.

 _"What... is this... pain? It's like... something's about to come out, preparing to do something to us..."_ Hikaru thought as sweat began to form around his forehead. As he thought, a small flower pillar started to break off as it fell onto the ground, caused by some sort of force that ate the pillar off.

And then... a shadow moved around the broken pillars, keeping itself under the shade of the trees! Ash and Pikachu frowned at this as Brock and Dawn turned to see the shadow moving. "Something's there!" Ash said as Hikaru narrowed his eyes, his pupils turning yellow and green as he tried to figure who was hiding.

"Could it be...? No way..." Hikaru said as Dawn turned to him. "What? Who is it, Hikaru?" Dawn asked as Monferno glared at the moving shadow. Then, the sun was hid by the clouds, causing the Cherrim on the trees to turn from their full bloomed form to their non-bloomed form. As the shadow stopped moving, a figure started to come out.

 **"Do not... come here..."** The Pokémon said darkly as everyone soon realized who this Pokémon was. "It's Darkrai..." Tonio said in disbelief, while Alberto smiled. "I'd say so." Alberto said confidently as Dawn stayed close to her childhood friend's left, whose pupils started to glow a bit brighter as he narrowed his eyes.

Ash and Brock stood together as well as everyone turned to see the Pitch-Black Pokémon appearing right in front of them! "Darkrai?" Dawn said in a little fright as the Kanto trainer confirmed it with his prepared tone. "Afraid so..." Ash said as Alberto walked up, with Lickilicky getting ready to fight.

"So, it was you after all... Go, Lickilicky!" Alberto called as his ace began to battle! It prepared a Hyper Beam, and launched it right at the Dark Type Pokémon! However, right before the attack could hit, the Pitch-Black Pokémon went inside the ground, becoming a shadow, startling everyone as it started to close in on them!

"What!?" "It's gone!" While Alberto was shocked, Ash was surprised to see it gone as Hikaru's pupils glowed even more. Somehow, the way he looked at it, everything was going slow as he was able to keep up with Darkrai's speed and movements as he turned to the spot where the Pitch-Black Pokémon was going to be.

Everyone else on the other hand struggled to keep up with its movements as it appeared out of the shadows, preparing an attack! It formed a dark ball and threw it towards Lickilicky, who dodged, causing it to head towards Ash! Widening his eyes, the Twinleaf boy moved to save his friend as he tried to push the Kanto trainer out of the way.

"Damnit! Move, Ash!" Hikaru yelled as he placed his hands on the Kanto trainer's shoulders, much to his surprise only for the attack to trap both boys in a dark sphere! "Ash!?" "Hikaru!?" Brock and Dawn yelled in shock as Pikachu and Monferno called for their best friends. "Pika Pi!" "Mon! Monferno!" The two starters cried in despair.

For an unknown reason, as Darkrai caught his opponents, even he looked a bit shocked to see that he had caught two humans, but his main concern and eyes turned to Hikaru, who was also swallowed up by his Dark Void attack.

"AAHHHHH!" Both Ash and Hikaru screamed as they were sent falling down, both succumbed to the nightmare.

 **Nightmare**

The two fell to the ground, tumbling as they groaned while trying to recover from the fall. They stood up before they looked around. "Ugh... Hey, guys! Pikachu!? Where are you!?" Ash gasped as he searched for his friends. "Tonio!? Alice! Monferno!?" Even Hikaru looked around, calling for their friends as the two walked across the area they were in.

"Hey! Dawn! Brock!" Ash called as they walked around. "Where are we...?" Ash asked as the Twinleaf boy frowned. "We must be in some sort of nightmare... Remember? Darkrai suddenly attacked us with Dark Void... A move that puts the opponents to sleep, while his ability called Bad Dreams inflicting damage to them." Hikaru said as he kept walking.

The Kanto trainer frowned at his Sinnoh friend, before he raised a question to him. "Hey, Hikaru... How come you know so much about Darkrai, anyway?" Ash asked as Hikaru stopped, before he showed his glowing pupils to Ash, who blinked in surprise, before he realized on what eyes he was looking at.

 _"Those eyes... It's just like the time when Hikaru got angry or something... Only this time, he doesn't seem so angry..."_ Ash thought as the Twinleaf boy explained. "I learned about Sinnoh's legends and rare Pokémon before I started my journey... One of the subjects I learned about, was Darkrai." Hikaru explained.

"You see, I... was never a fan of Pokémon that represented the darkness, because I thought that meant that they represented evil. I guess this nightmare we're in is where I'm going to see whether if my thoughts are true or not." Hikaru explained as he looked around, looking to see if anyone was around.

"I get it..." Ash said, as he understood of what his Sinnoh friend meant. The two walked around to see if they could find any way out of the nightmare, until something caught Hikaru's attention as he slightly turned to see the shadow of Ash suddenly growing! "What the!? Behind you, Ash!" Hikaru yelled, startling Ash.

The Kanto trainer turned to see the shadow growing around him, soon taking a shape as Darkrai! The two boys braced themselves as the shadow rose up, confronting them as it showed a silhouette of a giant Pokémon coming straight at them! It let out a roar, surprising the two as they took a step back in surprise.

"Oh man! What's going on!?" Ash yelled as the Twinleaf boy was about to say something, until he heard a familiar voice speaking to him alone. **"Young... Prince... You must stop them from coming... Do not... let them... come..."** Darkrai's voice called out, catching Hikaru by surprise. Suddenly, the pain in his heart grew as he began to sweat even more.

"Not... again..." Hikaru grunted to himself, catching the Kanto trainer's attention. "Hikaru!? What's wrong..." Ash started, until the silhouette zipped past both him and Hikaru, causing the two to yell in surprise before they opened their eyes again to see Darkrai floating right in front of them! Gritting his teeth, Ash took out a Pokéball.

"Darkrai... Darkrai's doing this!" Ash snapped as he prepared to battle. "Ash, wait! We're in a-" Hikaru started, until it was too late. "Alright, Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash cried as he tried to summon his Tiny Leaf Pokémon, only for the Pokéball to disappear right when it was thrown in the air!

"What!?" "This is a nightmare! We can't use our Pokémon to battle!" Hikaru explained to the shocked Ash for the disappearance as the Twinleaf boy turned to Darkrai. He walked over to the Pitch-Black Pokémon, confronting it as he glared at it. "Alright, answer me! Who were you talking about just now!?" Hikaru demanded as Darkrai made no response.

Instead, it sunk on the ground, making the same dark request as before. **"You must... stop them... Young Prince..."** Darkrai croaked out as this time, Ash heard it too, which he widened his eyes at. By the time the Kanto trainer could process of what he heard just now, Darkrai was already turning back into the shadow.

This annoyed the Twinleaf boy's annoyance as he tried to run and stop the Pitch-Black Pokémon from escaping. "Wait! Darkrai! Stop!" Hikaru yelled as he tried to run after the Pitch-Black Pokémon until he caught two more Pokémon in front of both himself and Ash! It was Pikachu and Monferno, and they didn't look very well.

But not noticing this, Ash smiled in relief, happy to see his Electric Type partner. Hikaru blinked for a moment until he noticed something was wrong as his guess was right. Before their starters could even react to seeing their human friends, the ground start to swallow them up, shocking the two and the boys.

At seeing this, both Hikaru and Ash tried to run and save their starters from their incoming doom. "Ah! Pikachu! Pikachu!" Ash cried as he jumped into the swallowing vortex, and grabbing his partner. Both him and Pikachu screamed as they were sent falling down into the dark endless pit, much to Hikaru's shock as he managed to grab Monferno before the ground could swallow him up!

"NO! Ash! Pikachu!?" "Mon! Monferno!?" Both Hikaru and Monferno shrieked in shock until something started to pull them both down! To their despair, several dark hands started to grab onto them, pulling them away from each other as Hikaru tried to fight off the arms and reach for his Fire Type partner.

"Argh! Get off of me! No! Monferno! MONFERNO!?" Hikaru yelled as he desperately tried to reach for his starter. "MON-" Monferno shrieked back as he also tried to reach for his human brother, only for the arms to pull him down completely, making him completely swallowed by the dark vortex.

At seeing this happen right in his own eyes, tears welled in the Twinleaf boy's eyes as he let out a loud scream in despair. "NOOOOOOOO!" Hikaru screamed as he was pulled down to the dark vortex as well, being sent falling down to an endless dark pit.

 **Reality**

"Pika... CHHUUUU!"

"Mon... FERNOOO!"

Flame Wheel burned Hikaru while Thunderbolt zapped Ash as the boys screamed in pain from the attacks of their starters. But due to this, it allowed both of them to wake up and notice their partners held in their arms. "Pikachu...?" "What... Monferno?" Both Ash and Hikaru said together, much to the joy of their starters.

"Pika Pi!" "Mon! Monferno!" The two cried out as they hugged their human friends, much to Ash's joy and Hikaru's relief as the Kanto trainer squeezed Pikachu in a tight embrace. "You're okay!" Ash exclaimed, much to Pikachu's displeasure as he struggled to breath, which Dawn saved him from. "Ash, stop! Pikachu's suffocating!" Dawn called in warning.

This stopped Ash from embracing his Electric Type partner as Hikaru weakly smiled to see his Fire Type starter being held in his arms right now. "Monferno... You're right here... You're okay..." Hikaru said as he hugged his Fire Type back, causing the Playful Pokémon to grin in content before he nodded to his human brother.

With the hugging done, Monferno helped his human brother up on the bed as Hikaru looked around, while holding his head. "Where are we...? Is this...?" Hikaru started as Dawn nodded with a small relieved smile on her face. "Yeah... This is the Pokémon Center." Dawn said before she held Hikaru's hand carefully, surprising him as he flushed a little.

Nurse Joy walked up, giving a small concerned expression on her face. "You two were having terrible nightmares after Darkrai put you both to sleep." Nurse Joy explained, causing Ash to remember as he blinked. "Nightmares... Then, what you said before, Hikaru... You were right! We were both having the same dream together!" Ash said in surprise.

The Twinleaf boy nodded with a small frown on his face. "You don't need to tell me twice..." Hikaru said as he looked at his left hand. Remembering what Darkrai said before left the Twinleaf boy shaking his head. "I still don't know what that was all about... That nightmare..." Hikaru said as he clenched his left fist.

"What do you mean... What did you see in that nightmare?" Alice asked with a frown as Hikaru glanced at her. Biting his lips, the Twinleaf boy shook his head, ignoring the subject. "I just... want to drop it for now... I'll explain later." Hikaru explained as Tonio frowned. Brock let out a small chuckle, reminding the two on how they moved in their nightmares.

"You two were really in a bad way!" Brock explained as Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder, while Monferno nuzzled Hikaru's cheek with his, as the boys smiled at their partners. "Ha ha... You woke us up, did you, you guys?" Ash asked, which Pikachu and Monferno confirmed by nodding with smiles on their faces.

Nurse Joy frowned, giving a reminder of the time when Darkrai appears. "Darkrai normally doesn't come out when people come around..." Nurse Joy explained as Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "So, I guess this means the townspeople are not liking this one bit." Brock said as the nurse added one more fact about the ones fearing Darkrai.

"Because of all those nightmares, even the other Pokémon stays away from Darkrai." Nurse Joy explained as the Twinleaf boy made his guess for Darkrai's appearance. "I guess it must've been those strange currents that caused him to come out..." Hikaru said as he folded his arms.

"That could make sense... I think..." Alice said, as she wasn't sure on what to believe. Dawn nervously smiled, before shaking her heads with a reminder. "Well, no one wants to have nightmares, right?" Dawn asked, which Brock nodded at. Ash on the other hand, was annoyed for succumbing into Darkrai's powers as he gritted his teeth.

"If I ever come across that Darkrai again, I'll give him a battle for good!" Ash snapped, which Pikachu agreed on as he was still angry for what the Pitch-Black Pokemon had done for putting his human friend in a nightmare. That was when Alice spoke up, calming the Kanto trainer down.

"Wait. Remember that it was Baron Alberto who attacked Darkrai first." Alice said as the Twinleaf boy spoke up. "Then, all Darkrai was doing was defending himself...?" Hikaru asked as the young woman nodded in confirmation.

Bending down to the floor, Tonio looked at the design of the floor boards as he remembered what his laptop had showed when the currents came by around the town. "This is an incredible force... Enough to actually warp space..." Tonio said as his words caught the Twinleaf boy's attention as he frowned of what the Alamos scientist was saying.

Before he could think of what he had said, Tonio stood up, making his call to keep on researching. "I have to look at more data!" Tonio cried, catching Alice and everyone else by surprise. "Tonio...?" Alice called as her childhood friend walked out of the room to head back to his research room as everyone watched him leave.

"There's a strong possibility that the same thing has happened before... It must be... Maybe there's something in Godey's diary- Ngh!" Tonio started to himself before he bumped his face into a wall, startling a Chansey walking by as the Alamos scientist took his leave, as Alice smiled sheepishly at her childhood friend's way of making his words and intentions.

"That is so him... Once he starts thinking about something, that's that..." Alice said as the others walked over to hear Alice talk about her childhood friend as Dawn frowned, before she turned to her childhood friend. Noticing the bitter look on his face, the Twinleaf girl frowned, feeling worried about Hikaru.

 _"You're not telling us something, Hikaru... What is it that you're hiding from us?"_ Dawn thought to herself as she watched Hikaru shake his head before he sat back down on his bed, rubbing Monferno's head with care and love, much to the Playful Pokémon's content.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 3: The Space-Time Tower Legend**

 **Chapter 4: The Confusion of the Fog**

 **Chapter 5: Palkia VS Dialga! Another Dimension!**

 **Chapter 6:** **Play the Oración! Battle for Hope!**

 **Chapter 7: Reach the Top! Fight, Darkrai!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: He called me... a young Prince... But why would Darkrai call me that all of a sudden?

Tonio: I have to research on this now! Now that I've seen Darkrai in real life... there has to be a pattern somewhere...

Hikaru: Oración... I felt like I heard about that name before... But I don't remember where.

Ash: Mm... I just wish that nightmare would just go away soon... and forever.

Dawn: Would it be alright if I placed the disk on the tower?

Alice: If you're willing to try and climb all the way to the top, then we'll all go!


	3. The Space-Time Tower's Legend!

**Chapter 3: The Space-Time Tower's Legend**

"There's a strong possibility that the same thing has happened before... It must be... Maybe there's something in Godey's diary- Ngh!" Tonio started to himself before he bumped his face into a wall, startling a Chansey walking by as the Alamos scientist took his leave, as Alice smiled sheepishly at her childhood friend's way of making his words and intentions.

"That is so him... Once he starts thinking about something, that's that..." Alice said as the others walked over to hear Alice talk about her childhood friend as Dawn frowned, before she turned to her childhood friend.

Noticing the bitter look on his face, the Twinleaf girl frowned, as she began to grow worried about Hikaru.

 _"You're not telling us something, Hikaru... What is it that you're hiding from us?"_ Dawn thought to herself as she watched Hikaru shake his head before he sat back down on his bed, rubbing Monferno's head with care and love, much to the Playful Pokémon's content.

 **Later that night...**

The fireworks in Alamos Town began, as they were shot up into the sky to bring the festivies to the people of Alamos alive. At the Pokémon Center, Hikaru watched from the balcony to see the bright fireworks go on and off, seeing the people enjoying the festivity of tonight.

Even with the fireworks shining in the air, this didn't change his bitter expression and thought on his face and mind as he recalled of what Darkrai had said to him and Ash earlier in their nightmare together. "Young Prince... Darkrai, could you know something that I don't know of...?" Hikaru said to himself silently.

His thought was interrupted when he felt someone climbing up on his left shoulder. Knowing who it might be, the Twinlead boy turned to see his Playful Pokémon looking at him with a curious look on his face! "Mon? Monferno?" Monferno cried out, catching Hikaru by surprise as he looked at his starter.

Monferno was looking at him with a cheerful smile on his face, as if to brighten his spirits up. "Ferno! Mon Monferno!" Monferno said cheerfully as he reached for Hikaru's cheeks.

Before the Twinleaf boy could figure what the Fire-Fighting Type was doing, the Playful Pokémon stretched his human brother's cheeks, much to the Twinleaf boy's surprise! Yelping in surprise, he managed to pry the Fire Type off of him as Monferno flipped back down next to him.

The Playful Pokémon looked up at him curiously again as Hikaru let out a small chuckle, followed by a small smile on his face.

"Ha ha... I see what you're relying to do... You're trying to get me to smile, huh? After that nightmare incident, you're the only one that saw me behaving differently, huh?" Hikaru asked as this earned a nod from the Fire-Fighting Type as Monferno turned his smile to a worried look on his face.

"Mon? Monferno?" Monferno asked as the Twinleaf boy shook his head in denial, before he spoke.

"It's nothing, Monferno... I just... remembered of what Darkrai said to me and Ash earlier before you and Pikachu woke us up..." Hikaru said, catching the Playful Pokémon's attention as he hopped onto the balcony railing as Hikaru explained.

"Right before you and Pikachu woke Ash and me up, Darkrai showed us a picture of some sort... showing us the face of a colossal figure... Maybe a Pokémon." Hikaru explained as Monferno widened his eyes in surprise. He doesn't know a Pokémon that would be that big from what his human brother was saying.

Looking back at the bright moon, Hikaru folded his arms, making his prediction of what Darkrai was trying to say to him. He took a deep breath before he said his belief.

"I think... that colossal Pokémon I saw in the nightmare... was Palkia, the ruler of space." Hikaru said, shocking Monferno as the Fire-Fighting Type couldn't believe of what he was hearing. His human brother... meeting the Legendary Pokémon and the ruler of space in a nightmare!?

"M-Mon...? Monferno?" Monferno asked in disbelief as Hikaru sheepishly smiled. "Unbelievable, right? I know... I don't know what brought me to say that, but... I know what I saw, and I want to know why Darkrai showed those images to both Ash and me..." Hikaru explained with a serious look on his face.

"Mon..." Monferno said with a worried look as Hikaru noticed this before he reassured to the Playful Pokémon that nothing dangerous was going to happen for now.

"Hey... Don't make that face. I'm not going to do something stupid, I promise... I just... need to find out what that nightmare was all about, and what Darkrai was trying to tell me." Hikaru said as another voice interrupted their conversation.

"What are you not going to do?" Dawn asked as her sudden appearance alarmed both Hikaru and Monferno as they sweat dropped to see her coming out of nowhere as the Twinleaf girl looked at her childhood friend with a worried look on her face. "What are you trying to do, Hikaru?" Dawn asked as Hikaru frowned.

"This... has nothing to do with you, Dawn. It's something that only Ash and I saw, so it doesn't mean anything to you." Hikaru said as Dawn glared at him, snapping back at the Twinleaf boy.

"Yes it does! It does have something to do with me, Hikaru. You and Ash were involved something very dangerous, and we all thought we lost the two of you when Darkrai attacked you both like that..." Dawn said as Hikaru made a correction to her words.

"He was attacking Ash, Dawn. Not me. And to be quite honest, I think Darkrai was surprised to see me be trapped into his attacks." Hikaru said as the Twinleaf girl frowned, before she shook her head in disbelief.

"But, how do you know that?" Dawn asked as the Twinleaf boy bit his lips, not knowing how to answer that. Dawn continued her questions before she also made a serious look on her face. "You've been acting quite bitter lately, and the others are worried for you. And that includes me, too." Dawn said sadly.

Hikaru listened as his childhood friend continued on.

"When a friend has a problem, we'd all like to hear it. If it has to do with something bad or something big, then don't do it all by yourself. There are some times when you need a friend to help you with your problems." Dawn said as Hikaru blinked before Dawn gave a sad smile to him.

"Can you please tell me and the others on what's going on? Did it have to do with what happened today with Darkrai?" Dawn asked as Hikaru began to hesitate, before he frowned. Remembering what Darkrai said to him about him as a young prince, the Twinleaf boy gave a hesitant smile to Dawn.

Trying to cover his true feelings, the Twinleaf boy made a "small" promise to his childhood friend.

"I'll tell you and the others later, I promise. But tonight... I just want to hit the hay... After everything what happened this afternoon, I just want to sleep and forget about it now..." Hikaru said hesitantly as this earned a lot of disappointment from her childhood friend before she nodded in understanding.

"Alright then... Soon, okay?" Dawn asked as Hikaru nodded with a smile. Monferno watched as Dawn headed back inside where Ash and Brock were as he looked up at Hikaru, who dropped his fake smile. "Mon? Monferno?" Monferno asked as Hikaru smiled down at him.

"I can't risk the others, buddy... If Darkrai wanted to let me know something, then I'd like to solve this alone... with you and the others." Hikaru said softly. Monferno blinked, realizing that his human brother meant him, Luxio, and the others as the Playful Pokémon accepted his words reluctantly.

 **Hikaru's Dream**

 _Hikaru felt wind blowing at his face as he slowly opened his eyes and widened them in surprise! He was lying on a small hill of grass where it seemed to be the garden where Alice had showed him and the others!_

 _Standing up straight, he noticed that he was in his usual traveling outfit as he dusted himself off. "Where... Where am I? I can tell that this is the Alamos Town garden, but... how did I get outside?" Hikaru asked as he slowly walked around._

 _Before he could explore around, he saw someone quite familiar to him!_ _Taking a closer look, he noticed that it was a little girl that had a similar face as..._

 _"Alice!? But... how...?" Hikaru said in surprise as he watched the little girl look around before she ran off to a different area! Seeing her run off, the Twinleaf boy tried to call for her. "Hey! Wait up!" Hikaru cried as he ran after the little girl._

 _By the time that he caught up, Hikaru stopped to a shocking scene to his eyes! The little girl was shocked as well as she looked around to see several Pokémon all wincing in pain, as if they were sleeping painfully! One of them was a Roserade, with the Budews surrounding it in worry._

 _Another one was a Kirlia, that was struggling with the same fate. Seeing the Pokémon in pain like this left the Twinleaf boy speechless as he didn't want to believe on what he was seeing. "Why... How...? How did this happen!?" Hikaru said in disbelief._

 _His question was soon answered as he heard an explosion occurring near both him and the little girl! The two of them turned to see a Luxray leaping back and shooting a Hyper Beam at an unknown opponent!_

 _The attack seemed to have made a hit, but then... a familiar attack hit Luxray, causing the Gleam Eyes Pokémon to yell before it fell unconscious, suffering the same fate that Roserade and Kirlia were hit with! Both Hikaru and the girl gasped as they ran over to see Luxray wincing in pain._

 _"Ah! Luxray!" The girl called in worry as she ran over to it, before she turned to see who had defeated Luxray in the battle. Hikaru also ran over and knelt down to comfort the Gleam Eyes Pokémon only for his hand to go through! Hikaru yelped in surprise as he fell back, before he shook his head._

 _"I can't touch Luxray!? But, but that would mean... that I'm in a memory... A memory of Alice or someone that looks like her..." Hikaru said to himself, as he slowly turned to see who the little girl was looking at. He widened his eyes to see Darkrai, who seemed to be struggling to stay floating._

 _"Darkrai...? Could this be... when the girl meets Darkrai here...?" Hikaru asked himself as he watched the Pitch-Black Pokémon slowly falling to the ground, possibly due to being injured from its recent battle with Luxray and its previous battles with the other Pokémon in the garden._

 _As the Pitch-Black Pokémon fell, the young girl ran over to Darkrai before the Twinleaf boy could stop her as she approached and touched the Dark Type, who seemed to be hesitant with her. But as Hikaru approached, he felt as if a bond was beginning to form between the two._

 _"Darkrai and this girl... Could this be...?" Hikaru started to ask himself as he looked at the girl who tried to comfort the Pitch-Black Pokémon, as she seemed to notice on how much Darkrai seemed to be hated by the people that was around it._

 _Watching the scene unfold, the Twinleaf boy watched as the girl began to heal and comfort Darkrai until the mysterious Dark Type Pokémon was fully healed. But, remembering the Pokémon that were still trapped in their nightmares, Hikaru turned to see the Pokémon all suffering from the Bad Dreams._

 _"Am I supposed to just stand here and do nothing...?" He grunted to himself until he noticed the girl walking to where the swing was on a tree. Several wild Pokémon helped their evolved forms get to her as she motioned them to get the suffering ones come._

 _As Hikaru remained silent and kept watching, the girl got onto the swing and took out a leaf, which Hikaru recognized as a similar way that Alice had used when she tried to keep things peaceful. As the girl began playing the music of some sort, all the sleeping Pokémon began smiling._

 _The Twinleaf boy watched in amazement as the girl kept playing the leaf music, causing the sleeping Pokémon's Bad Dreams to go to good dreams, thanks to the soothing music the girl was playing. As Hikaru watched, he couldn't help but smile in relief._

 _"So... I guess this is a way for the Pokémon to enjoy their time even when they're asleep, making them forget the nightmare." Hikaru said softly as he watched. But while he watched, the Twinleaf boy noticed a large shadow on top of the tree's shadow as he looked up to see nothing on top of it._

 _However, from the form it was showing off, the Twinleaf boy could only conclude on who was on top of it. "Darkrai..." Hikaru said silently as he kept listening to the music play. As he sat on the hill watching the girl playing, he noticed a leaf next to him._

 _As he tried to reach and touch for it, he felt it on his fingers causing him to widen his eyes. At that moment when he was surprised at being able to touch the leaf, the scene of the girl and the wild Pokémon all began to distort, as if they were vanishing from his sight!_

 _Standing up in shock, Hikaru whipped his head around to see nothing but darkness surround him, until a faint light came out of nowhere in front of him, with a voice calling to him. Recognizing the voice, Hikaru approached the light slowly as the voice became even louder._

 _"-aru...? ...karu, wake up! Hikaru!" Dawn's voice cried out as the light became bigger, much to the Twinleaf boy's surprise._

 **Reality**

"Come on, Hikaru! You can't be in another nightmare, right!?" Dawn cried out pleadingly as Monferno and Piplup watched from the sides in worry. Nothing happened to the Twinleaf boy as he remained asleep, increasing the worries of the Twinleaf girl and the two starters.

When Dawn and Piplup woke up, she heard the worried calls from Monferno when she got dressed. Noticing that Hikaru wasn't waking up, the Twinleaf girl panicked until she brought Ash and Brock to where Hikaru was.

But as Brock checked the Twinleaf boy's condition, there was nothing wrong with him.

 _"Could Hikaru be in another nightmare? I mean, if he's sleeping like that..."_ Ash was saying before, until Brock shook his head in denial, giving a reason as to why it couldn't be a nightmare.

 _"No, that can't be... If Hikaru was in a nightmare, then he'd be tossing and turning even right now, while grunting as if he was in pain right now. But with the way he's sleeping, he could be in a dream world where he's maybe having a good dream."_ Brock explained seriously.

With those words said and checked, the two left the room, as Ash had told Dawn that they would be in the lobby, waiting for her and Hikaru to come down, in case if the Twinleaf boy would wake up. Before they had left however, Ash gave a comforting smile to her.

 _"This is Hikaru we're worried about, right? No need to worry! I'm sure Hikaru will be up in a flash once he gets out of his dream world! He's stronger than you think, right?"_ Ash said confidently before he left with Brock and Pikachu.

But despite of the Kanto trainer reassuring her that her childhood friend would be alright, few minutes had passed when Hikaru was still sleeping. This was enough to make Dawn worried as she sat on the chair next to the bed, worrying over the Twinleaf boy.

The same went for Monferno as he stayed close to his human brother, in case if he were to have woken up from his dream. Piplup stayed along, having the same concern for his Trainer's childhood friend as the three of them watched Hikaru still sleeping together.

But, as another minute had passed, they all heard a grunt coming from the Twinleaf boy as Dawn stood up straight in surprise. "Oh my goodness! Hikaru, are you awake!?" Dawn called out as she tried to help her childhood friend sit straight as Hikaru struggled to wake up.

"Nuts... Stop yelling, Dawn... My head is already aching from your worries and yelling..." Hikaru groaned as he shook his head while trying to look around. As he did so, he noticed the worried looks on his childhood friend's face, along with Monferno and Piplup's concerned looks.

"Did I... overslept or something?" Hikaru grunted silently as he held his aching head, as he tried to recover from the dream he just had, despite of it being a good one. Dawn frowned, before she pouted as she began to pull on her childhood friend's left cheek, while pinching it at the same time!

"Ow ow ow ow ow! What the heck, Dawn!? That hurt!" Hikaru yelped as he managed to pry Dawn's hand off, until he looked to see her angrily pouting at him. Monferno and Piplup on the other hand, watched as they both sighed in relief to see Hikaru okay.

"Do you even realize that the others and I have been waiting for you to wake up for a while!? You haven't been waking up, so we all thought you were trapped in another nightmare somehow!" Dawn cried out, before putting her hands on her hips as the Twinleaf boy blinked.

"I wasn't trapped in another nightmare... I was in... some kind of memory of some sort..." Hikaru said silently, before he turned to the window to see the morning sun rise up, showing the whole town as Dawn blinked in confusion.

"A memory...?" Dawn repeated in confusion until Hikaru stood up, before he got ready to change. "I'll tell you all about it later. You can't be the only one to know this, you know..." Hikaru said reassuringly, causing the Twinleaf girl to frown before she gave in to Hikaru's words.

"Fine... But you better tell us, okay? And remember, you also owe me the other explanation you've promised me last night!" Dawn said in reminder as Hikaru smiled bitterly, before giving a small nod to his childhood friend. "Right... I haven't forgotten." Hikaru said silently.

 **Later...**

"I'll take that one, please!" Dawn said, pointing to a charm that seemed to be a peculiar, but pretty feather as the man smiled, before giving it to her. "Of course! This Lunar Wing will make bad dreams a thing in the past!" The salesman said warmly, causing the Twinleaf girl to smile back.

"Great! Thank you!" Dawn cried as she ran with her newly bought Lunar Wing charm. Piplup ran besides her, as the three starters and Chimchar ran up with Dawn to join Ash, Hikaru, Brock, and Alice.

After Hikaru made the same explanation for his late awakening, the two reluctantly accepted it, as they weren't sure whether to believe their friend had seen a memory or dream, considering that Darkrai was on the dream or whatever it was.

But Alice, overhearing the dream accepted it immediately as she found it quite familiar of what the Twinleaf boy had seen while he was asleep. By the time the five all were heading for the Space-Time Tower, the four trainers all decided to forget about the subject and be focused on what Alice was about to show and tell them.

"No need to worry about nightmares now!" Dawn giggled as she held her charm up to her face, causing the Twinleaf boy to smile at her, seeing how she was enjoying the charm she had bought for herself as he turned to Ash, who seemed puzzled about something.

"Man... I sure hope that thing works..." Ash said as Hikaru began to walk besides him. "Is this about the nightmare the two of us had when Darkrai put us to sleep?" Hikaru asked as the Kanto trainer nodded grimly, as he remembered on how bad it was.

Alice seemed to have heard the two and approached them with a warm smile, before she called to them. "Is something bothering the two of you? Ash... Hikaru?" Alice asked as the two turned to their new friend, before they both gave her a small smile of reassurance.

"Nah... It's nothing." Ash said as Hikaru agreed with him, until he asked her a question.

"Alice... Do you really believe what I said about my dream probably being a memory of someone...?" Hikaru asked as Alice smiled back, before she nodded with affirmation. "I do... What you described before... I felt like I've heard of that memory before..." Alice said softly.

She looked up at the blue sky, which Hikaru followed until they and the others heard a loud sound! Everyone turned to the Space-Time Tower to see it making large, loud, but musical sounds as it went on, seemingly alerting the people and citizens of the tower's presence.

By the time the large music has done its tune, Alice began to give a tour the group about the Space-Time Tower, and what the tower had inside. One of the places was where the Alamos Contest was taking place as the group was amazed with how big it was inside.

"And this, is the site of the Alamos Town Pokémon Contest!" Alice explained as Dawn and Hikaru were the most awed ones as they expressed their desire to win tomorrow. "I am so psyched! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Dawn cried out happily as Hikaru whistled in amazement.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, too... To win, that is!" Hikaru said, earning a playful look from his childhood friend.

Later, Alice guided the group to where there was a large mural where a girl was sitting on a branch, making music with a leaf. The way she had it in her mouth seemed similar as to what Alice had done to calm the Pokémon down as Hikaru recognized the girl on the mural.

"The towers are just as impressive on the inside as the outside!" Brock commented as Alice made a reminder on where they were right now. "And we are right in the middle!" Alice said, making the group amazed until they stopped to see Hikaru gazing at the giant mural with an awed look on his face.

"Hikaru? Something up?" Ash asked as he ran over to see the mural, causing him to widen his eyes. "Whoa..." was the only thing Ash could say as the others walked over, as Alice just watched with a warm smile on her face.

Before anyone else could speak up, the Twinleaf boy commented about the girl that was on the mural. "That girl on the mural... I saw her on my dream or memory last night..." Hikaru said, catching the others by surprise. They all looked back up as Dawn was the first to ask.

"You mean... the girl on that mural?" Dawn asked as Alice explained who the girl was.

"That girl on this mural... is when my grandmother was a young girl." Alice said, catching the others by surprise. "Grandmother...?!" Ash said in surprise as Alice nodded in affirmation before she turned to the Twinleaf boy.

"I believe that the girl you saw on your dream or a memory was my grandmother... She's the girl that helped all Pokémon have pleasant dreams instead of getting nightmares, thanks to the music she played... The same music that I played yesterday before we met Darkrai." Alice explained.

This made the group amazed as Hikaru frowned, as he was now confused. Now that he discovered who the girl was, another question came to his mind. Why did he have an old memory of Alice's grandmother? Did it have something to do with his nightmare that Darkrai had given him?

He shook his head, a little frustrated with not getting the answers he desired for his questions right now. Clearing those thoughts out of his mind, he remained silent as Alice guided him and the others to the two towers that Godey had created.

"This is the Space Tower... and this is the Time Tower! The architect, Godey, who designed the Space-Time Tower was Tonio's great grandfather!" Alice explained, as the group was amazed with the two towers with the designs presenting itself to show which tower was which.

"Tonio's laboratory is directly below us!" Alice added as she led the group to where her friend's lab was as they entered, after calling for their entrance. "Tonio? It's Alice!" Alice called as she was the first to enter the lab.

"Sorry to bother you!" Dawn called out in advance as the group walked around to see where the researcher was. As Alice looked around, she noticed to see a pair of feet that she recognized on the ground! "Tonio... Ah! Tonio!?" Alice gasped, as she ran to where her friend was.

As the others noticed the unconscious Tonio, they all gasped as well as they ran with the four starters to see Alice holding Tonio's body with her arms. "Tonio, are you alright!?" Alice cried as she tried to shake her friend awake as the researcher groaned, before he opened his eyes.

Then, realizing on the situation he was in right now, he gave a smile to Alice. "Oh... Alice! Good morning...?" Tonio said sheepishly, causing everyone to blink before Alice scoffed, dropping her childhood friend to the floor, hard.

"Well! Don't sleep on the floor!" Alice snapped, causing the researcher to wince in pain before he sheepishly got up from the floor he was sleeping on. "Ha ha... sorry. I found a reference to the nightmare in Godey's diary last night! Wish I could have a nightmare..." Tonio said softly.

At his wish to have a nightmare, everyone looked at the researcher in bewilderment before Tonio took out a photo that seemed to have a picture of Godey and Alicia together. "Not only that, I found a picture of your grandmother. It shows her with Godey." Tonio explained.

He handed the picture to his childhood friend, causing the group to see the picture that Alice was looking at, as she smiled at the old photo. "Grandmother Alicia..." Alice said as Dawn noticed on how similar Alicia looked to her granddaughter.

"Looks just like you!" Dawn said cheerfully as Hikaru kept the frown on his face, which remained as Alice flipped the photo to see some musical notes, causing her to blink in surprise as she recognized it a little. "It's music...!" Alice said, catching the group's attention.

While the humans were focusing on the photo of Alicia and Godey... Pikachu, Piplup, Chimchar, and Monferno ran to where there seemed to be some plate-like contraption as Piplup tried to balance one on his head, causing it to fall down and onto Pikachu's face as the Electric Type caught it on time!

Both Fire Types watched in surprise as the Mouse Pokémon struggled to keep ahold of the giant plate as he jumped back a few times, before he tripped on a wire, causing him to lose grip on the giant plate, with Ash catching it on time.

"That was a nice save, I guess..." Ash said, causing Pikachu to rub his head sheepishly. Hikaru sighed as he took the plate from the Kanto trainer before he noticed a plate that seemed to be missing the cover as he placed the plate-like contraption cover onto the plate, as he looked up.

Above him and the others were more plates that seemed similar to the one he fixed just now, as Ash raised the question. "What are those?" Ash asked, as Alice smiled, before she made the answer. "Music discs." Alice answered, catching both Hikaru and Ash by surprise.

"Music discs...? Are these supposed to be music for the tower?" Hikaru asked, as he earned a nod from the researcher before Tonio explained. "That's right. You see, that's how the tower's music is able to play!" Tonio explained, leaving Dawn amazed as she immediately made a request for this.

"Oh! Can I try it!?" Dawn exclaimed, catching everyone's attention, as Tonio gave a weak smile, before giving a reminder to the Twinleaf girl. "But to do that, we'll need to walk all the way to the top!" Tonio reminded as Dawn just smiled back cheerfully.

"No need to worry!" Dawn said, causing Piplup to say the same thing! Hikaru only sighed, knowing what the results will be once they do the climbing actually. And his thoughts were right as everyone began climbing up to the top of the Space-Time Tower!

While they were all walking up, Dawn was already exhausted, despite of not being able to climb up a lot as she groaned for her overconfidence. "Ugh... Me and my big mouth..." Dawn groaned as Ash found the excitement and energy he needed to reach to the top first!

"Come on! Move it! Run!" Ash cried out as he ran ahead, causing Pikachu to follow along! "Ha! Race you to the top, Dawn! Hikaru!" Ash cried out as he and Pikachu began to run up ahead, causing the Twinleaf boy to narrow his eyes before he ran after the Kanto trainer.

"He's going to be out of steam if he keeps running without looking..." Hikaru grunted as he followed Ash with Monferno following him! The others watched as the Twinleaf boy ran after the Kanto trainer as the boys ran up the stairs, climbing higher and higher to where the top of the tower could be!

As Ash was running, he didn't notice the balloon as he kept running up, as he was determined to get to the top before the others did! But Hikaru managed to notice the balloon as he skidded to a stop, before he called for Ash and Pikachu to come back down to where the balloon was.

"Ash! Pikachu, wait!" Hikaru cried out as Monferno climbed up to his shoulder. "Sorry, Hikaru! I'm not falling for it!" Ash said loudly, ignoring the Twinleaf boy's call as he and Pikachu kept running up! As the two disappeared up higher, the Twinleaf boy face palmed.

"Man... Did he pass the balloon because he didn't notice it, or was it because he saw it, but he didn't want to go up the easy way?" Hikaru asked bitterly as Monferno gave a sheepish smile. "Mon. Monferno." Monferno said sheepishly as the others arrived after a minute had passed.

"Hikaru? Where's Ash?" Alice asked as Brock gave a sheepish smile. "Did he run up without noticing the balloon?" Brock asked as the Twinleaf boy made a bitter expression.

"It's either that, or he didn't want to go up the easy way." Hikaru said immediately, with Monferno nodding in agreement. Dawn and Brock smiled a little, as they knew how the Kanto trainer was once he got determined to do things his way.

"That's Ash for you. He's going to be regretful for not wanting to take a break." Dawn said as she approached the balloon. Chimchar quickly got near to the top so he could start the balloon flight, as everyone got in! "Okay, Chimchar! Help us up!" Alice called, causing Chimchar to nod.

At the call to start, the Chimp Pokémon used Flamethrower on the balloon's valve to start the flight as it began to float up, passing each steps and making the balloon get closer to the top!

When everyone noticed Ash and Pikachu looking exhausted while walking up, Dawn was the first to make the first tease! "The only way is to fly!" Dawn cried out as Piplup began to tease the two as well, shocking both Ash and Pikachu as they complained about the free flight they were getting!

"Hey! That's no fair!" Ash complained, with Pikachu crying out his complaint as well! Alice and Brock smiled at the shocked Kanto trainer pitifully before they teased him once again!

"Sorry! But you were fast!" Alice cried out as Brock made the second tease. "You can climb!" Brock teased as Hikaru made the last hit. "I told you to stop, didn't I? But you just had to get your pride and determination in the way." Hikaru said as Monferno teased the two as well.

"HEY! Let us on, too!" Ash pleaded desperately as he tried to reach for the others as well, despite knowing that it was futile now that the others were way up high. By the time Ash's cries had gone by, everyone else had reached the top to where the music discs were to be set!

As everyone went inside and looked around, Alice explained to Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock about the tower and the reason why Godey had created the twin towers in the first place. "Godey built the Space-Time Tower as a beacon of hope for the happiness of people and Pokémon." Alice explained.

"A beacon of hope?" Hikaru repeated silently as Dawn repeated the other words.

"The happiness of people and Pokémon..." Dawn repeated along as she and Hikaru looked to see how the music floor was designed as Brock gave a chuckle, seeing on who had finally shown up to the top. "And here's our very own beacon of hope now!" Brock chuckled, catching everyone's attention.

They all turned to see both Ash and Pikachu finally making it while looking very exhausted! The two of them took heavy breathes, as Ash took a deep breath of relief. "FINALLY!" Ash grunted as Hikaru walked over to try and help the Kanto trainer out.

"Next time... Try to watch where the balloon is before you run ahead of us, okay?" Hikaru asked as Ash gave a weak smile at that. "I'll keep that in mind..." Ash groaned, as Pikachu followed along with Monferno helping him out as well.

Later, once Ash recovered from his short break, Tonio began to spin the music discs roulette to let the group place the music disc, by removing one of the old ones that played a few hours ago.

"Normally, it's set to play automatically on the hour, but if there's something special you want to play..." Tonio started to say as he and Alice removed one of the music discs for Dawn to put on as the discs were removed for the new one to be set!

"...You put in the discs you need!" Alice finished as Dawn got ready for her chance to put the new disc on. "Great!" Dawn said as she began to place the disc onto the empty slot until Ash piped up, having the desire to place the disc himself. "Hey! I want to do that!" Ash cried out, only to be denied immediately.

"No way! This was my idea!" Dawn snapped as Ash groaned, until Hikaru snatched the disc away from his childhood friend, causing her to be startled and protest a little for the sudden thievery. "Wha- Hey!" Dawn pouted as the Twinleaf boy gave a teasing look at her.

"You're taking way too long, so allow me to do the honors." Hikaru said teasingly as he began to place the music disc on Alice's instructions. "Then push it down..." Alice said, as the Twinleaf boy did so, with Monferno watching on his left shoulder.

As the disc was set, the four trainers and their starters all looked around to see if anything was about to happen, only for nothing to occur as Alice turned to the Kanto Breeder for him to hold one of the old music discs. "Brock, would you mind?" Alice asked, causing Brock to comply.

"Not at all!" Brock said as he took the disc, before he and the others watched to see Alice pulling onto the lever of the music machine! Once she pulled it down to activate it, the power began to generate, allowing the gears to move and do its work to let the towers play the music.

As everyone listened, a new music began to ring on the tower, making a pleasant sound to the ones that were hearing it! At the music being played, the group were amazed as Tonio smiled with the new music that was being played.

"You see? This tower is the world's largest musical instrument as well!" Tonio commented, causing everyone to be awed, with Ash and Pikachu being the most amazed ones of all. As the music went on, Hikaru gave a small smile as he listened with Monferno on his side.

"It is the largest... and one of the most pleasant ones, too..." Hikaru commented as Monferno cried out his agreement softly as the tower's music went on. With the music going on, everyone headed back to where the balloon was as they were to head back down to the hard ground.

Ash was able to get on this time as he let out a big grin for being able to make a ride back down. "You know... Balloons rock!" Ash commented, with Pikachu crying out in agreement. The others chuckled at the two as they all made their way back down.

As everyone was back to the ground, Tonio headed back to his laboratory to continue on with his abnormal research while Alice was about to guide everyone else to another part of the town. But while the group were soon out of the tower, they were all met with three trainers from yesterday!

Kai, Maury, and Allegra all greeted their new rivals and friends, making a battle challenge to Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru.

"If it isn't Ash and Hikaru? So let's battle again!" Kai said with a confident look on his face.

"I need someone to play with Torterra!" Maury called out, with Torterra grunting in reminder. Allegra joined in, before taking out Infernape's Pokéball! "Come on, me too?" Allegra asked. At their requests, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru accepted their challenges as they took their battling positions!

Ash and Pikachu got ready to face Kai and Empoleon while Dawn were to face Allegra, with Hikaru facing off against Maury.

"Leafeon, it's time for a battle!"

"Buizel, spotlight!"

Hikaru and Dawn sent their two battling Pokémon out to face their opponents as both Leafeon and Buizel were ready to face Torterra and Infernape! Ash and Pikachu were ready as well, as the Kanto trainer called Pikachu to make the first move!

"Alright, Pikachu! Get a move on!" Ash cried out, as Pikachu did so! As Empoleon and Pikachu were starting their battle, the Twinleaf boy prepared to call Leafeon to make her first move! But just before Hikaru could do so, he felt an uneasy feeling creeping up to him as he blinked in surprise.

"What...? What is this? I feel like... something's watching me or somehow...!?" Hikaru thought as he was about to call Leafeon, by trying to push his thought off of his mind. But just before he could call the first attack, a bright light purple glow came out of nowhere, coming from above the tower!

Everyone, including Brock and Alice all turned in surprise to see what was going on, as the glow caught the attention of all the citizens of Alamos Town as well! As the glow went on, Hikaru felt something powerful coming from above as he widened his eyes.

"What...!?" Hikaru could say silently as he couldn't shout his shock as the glow went on, with the Twinleaf boy still feeling a powerful presence from above. What he didn't know, was that a legendary crisis would soon occur to this town... involving him and his friends.

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Monferno: (M): (Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

 **Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

 **Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 4: The Confusion of the Fog**

 **Chapter 5: Palkia VS Dialga! Another Dimension!**

 **Chapter 6: Play the Oración! Battle for Hope!**

 **Chapter 7: Reach the Top! Fight, Darkrai!**

 **VOL 2:**

 **Chapter 1: Enter Shaymin and Giratina!?**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: What's with this fog? It's like covering the whole end of Alamos Town! I can't see a thing!

Allegra: It's no good. Even with Honchkrow's Defog, the fog just won't lift! We just get back to where we started!

Baron Alberto: I'm telling you, people! This is all Darkrai's doing! Trainers! Hear me out!

Hikaru: You don't know what you're talking about! What proof are there that he's the culprit?!

Alice: I believe Darkrai has nothing to do with these incidents... That's what I'm sure of...

Tonio: You're right... There was a time, when Darkrai had saved your life before in the past.


	4. The Confusion of the Fog!

**Chapter 4: The Confusion of the Fog**

 _"What...? What is this? I feel like... something's watching me or somehow...!?"_ Hikaru thought as he was about to call Leafeon, by trying to push his thought off of his mind. But just before he could call the first attack, a bright purple light came out of nowhere, coming from above the tower!

Everyone, including Brock and Alice all turned in surprise to see what was going on, as the glow caught the attention of all the citizens of Alamos Town as well! As the glow went on, Hikaru felt something powerful coming from above as he widened his eyes.

"What...!?" Hikaru could say silently as he couldn't shout his shock as the glow went on, with the Twinleaf boy still feeling a powerful presence from above. Everyone watched as the glow continued to go on, surrounding all of Alamos Town, until the sudden event stopped.

Once it did, everyone was puzzled for what had happened, as Ash was the first to speak up. "What was all that?" Ash asked. "Pika..." Pikachu said, expressing on how puzzled he felt. "The sky just lit up...!" Dawn said worriedly, as Piplup kept staring at the sky in confusion.

For Hikaru, he was more than just puzzled of what happened just now. He folded his arms, trying to think over of what happened so far as he narrowed his eyes.

 _"Someone was watching us from above... But from where and why? This is starting to be even more confusing than when Darkrai appeared..."_ Hikaru thought as he felt Monferno climb up onto his left shoulder.

He also felt a slight nudge on his right leg, coming from Leafeon. The Twinleaf boy looked to see his two evolved Pokémon worried for what happened as Hikaru gave a weak smile. "You two are probably wondering why this is all happening, right?" Hikaru asked silently.

Both Monferno and Leafeon nodded together, causing Hikaru to sigh before he felt a familiar presence behind him as he turned to hear a dark voice. **"Go away..."** Darkrai croaked out darkly.

This caught everyone's attention as they all turned to see the Pitch-Black Pokémon coming out from the shadows! Before Hikaru could try talking to the Dark Type, Ash was the first to run and confront the mysterious Dark Type!

"Darkrai!?" "Pika Pika!" Ash cried out while Pikachu confronted the Pitch-Black Pokémon angrily.

"Wait, Ash! I don't think-" Hikaru started to say until a familiar voice reached the Kanto trainer before he could! "Ah ha! Lickilicky!" Baron Alberto cried out as he sent out his partner to face his enemy. As the Normal Type appeared, a woman's reporter spoke, commenting on Alberto's bravery.

"Leave it to the brave Baron to find Darkrai in a flash!" The woman reporter cried out.

As her two assistants cried out their comments about the Baron, the Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "He couldn't have picked a better time to mess things up even more...?" Hikaru scoffed as Alberto turned to Darkrai, making a challenge!

"There is no escape! Alright, Lickilicky! Gyro Ball!" Baron Alberto called as Lickilicky did so! Spinning with his power and strength, the Normal Type aimed to bash into Darkrai, only for Darkrai to dodge and immobilize Lickilicky with a Shock Wave attack!

While this left Lickilicky stunned for a moment, the Twinleaf boy tried to stop the meaningless battle by getting in between the two Pokémon, with Monferno and Leafeon at his side. "Stop it right now, Alberto! The culprit of this mess isn't Darkrai!" Hikaru cried out angrily.

This protest only left Alberto annoyed as he scoffed. "Rubbish! How can a child like you know on what's right or wrong? Lickilicky! Use Hyper Beam!" Baron Alberto said annoyingly, allowing Lickilicky to blast the powerful attack towards Darkrai, much to Hikaru's annoyance.

"Dammit! I said, stop!" Hikaru yelled until Darkrai dodged. As Hikaru watched with widened eyes, the Pitch-Black Pokémon created a dark ball that seemed to be similar of what he threw to both Ash and Hikaru once!

 **"Dark Void!"** Darkrai yelled as he unleashed the Dark Void attacks. "Darkrai, no!" Hikaru called out, only for his protest to come too late. As the Dark Void was launched, many Pokémon of the civilians and Trainers were caught in a nightmare, much to their Trainers' horror.

One of the Dark Voids unfortunately hits Leafeon, causing her to squeal in surprise before she fell asleep by the Dark Void's effect. "What!? Leafeon?!" Hikaru gasped as he caught his Grass Type before she fell as Dawn, Brock, and Kai came over to see what was going on.

"What in the world is that!?" Kai asked, as he sounded as if he'd never seen Darkrai before. "It's Darkrai!" Brock answered as Dawn tried to strike back with Buizel at her side. "Quick, Buizel! Use Water Gun!" Dawn cried out, much to the Twinleaf boy's surprise.

"Dawn, wait!" Hikaru yelled out, only for the Water Gun to be shot and miss Darkrai! The Pitch-Black Pokémon dodged it easily as he created more Dark Void attacks! **"Dark Void!"** Darkrai yelled as he shot more voids to trap more Pokémon into nightmares!

One of the victims this time was Buizel as Dawn gasped to see her Water Type be engulfed in the nightmare like the other Pokémon have! "Buizel!?" Dawn gasped, causing Hikaru to grit his teeth. He looked down to see his fallen Leafeon as he began to feel frantic.

With his face darkening, he turned to Dawn with Leafeon in his arms as he tried to give the Verdant Pokémon to her, leaving the Twinleaf girl surprised for a moment. "Hikaru...? What are you...?" Dawn started to ask as Hikaru made a serious request for his Grass Type.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this... Can you look after Leafeon for a minute...?" Hikaru asked, causing Dawn to hesitantly take Leafeon into her arms from Hikaru as she cared for Buizel as well. "Wait! What are you trying to do!?" Dawn started to ask until Hikaru ran off.

As Darkrai flew away to make his escape, the Twinleaf boy and Monferno made chase to confront the Pitch-Black Pokémon. As Hikaru ran, determination burned in his soul as he kept running.

 _"I have to know the answers... If Alamos Town is in danger, then Darkrai has to be the only one knowing the answers why that is!"_ Hikaru thought as he picked up the pace. Ash followed his Sinnoh friend, with Pikachu at his side. "Hold up, Hikaru! Wait up!" Ash called out as he chased after the two to join the conflict.

What the two boys and their partners didn't notice was that Baron Alberto was following them with the reporters, as he hoped to increase his popularity by defeating Darkrai, who he believes is the culprit for the mess that's happened so far.

At a dark alley, Hikaru continued to make chase for the Pitch-Black Pokémon as Monferno turned to his human brother in question. "Mon? Monferno Mon?" Monferno asked as Hikaru gave a glance to his Fire Type starter.

"If you're asking me on why I'm trying to stop the others from hurting Darkrai, Monferno... Then, it's because, well... Do you remember when I told you about Palkia appearing in my nightmare?" Hikaru asked, causing Monferno to remember as he nods, before allowing Hikaru to continue on.

"Like I was trying to say before... with the image that Darkrai showed me and Ash in our nightmare... It made me start to think, that Darkrai was trying to warn the two of us of a serious conflict that was about to happen..." Hikaru said before he continued on.

"That conflict involves Palkia, which could be the reason why it was shown in our nightmare." Hikaru explained, now allowing Monferno to understand as the Twinleaf boy looked at his Playful Pokémon with a worried expression on his face.

"You think I'm crazy about this?" Hikaru asked, allowing Monferno smile softly before he shook his head. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno cried out. He would believe his human brother to the very end, even if meant confronting a dangerous Pokémon.

"I don't think you're crazy, Hikaru..." Ash called out, causing the two to turn and see Ash and Pikachu catching up to them. The Twinleaf boy frowned before he asked his Kanto friend. "How long have you have been listening?" Hikaru asked as Ash frowned, before he answered.

"Long enough to hear you mention about one of the Legendary Pokémon, Palkia..." Ash said as Pikachu got onto his shoulder. The Twinleaf boy frowned again before he sighed. "So, do you really believe on what you're saying? That I'm not crazy about this whole situation?" Hikaru asked.

"Hey... We've had the same nightmare when Darkrai trapped us in that mess, right? I've seen the image before... And with the way you're saying it, it has to make sense..." Ash said, catching the Twinleaf boy off guard as he watched the Kanto trainer smile.

"I don't really get it myself, for why Darkrai would trap many Pokémon in nightmares... But if it has something to do with the problems that are occurring around Alamos Town, then I'll stick with you, because you seem to know most of the situation!" Ash said confidently.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The resolution from the Kanto trainer left the Twinleaf boy smiling as he nodded to his Kanto friend thankfully. "Thanks, Ash..." Hikaru said, earning a nod back from Ash as the boys continued to walk in the alleyway to find Darkrai.

But as they were walking across the dark alley, the boys and their partners widened their eyes in surprise to see something floating in their way! It seemed to be a Bibarel... but a spirit form of Bibarel! The spirit floated in front of them before it disappeared into another wall.

"You guys saw that, right?" Ash asked as Hikaru nodded in affirmation. "It's a Bibarel's spirit... But, why is it floating all the way here?" Hikaru asked, causing the Kanto trainer to be more confused, until Pikachu noticed something up ahead!

"Pika!" Pikachu said, catching the boys and Monferno's attention. The four of them all turned to see a familiar shadow making its way out of the alley as Hikaru widened his eyes in realization. He ran to the shadow, trying to call the Pitch-Black Pokémon back.

"Darkrai, wait!" Hikaru called as the shadow stopped, before it changed into a physical form by coming out of the ground. Darkrai floated to see the Twinleaf boy and the Kanto trainer confronting him, alongside with their partners.

"Darkrai... When you used Dark Void on both me and Ash... you showed us an image... An image of Palkia! Why did you show us Palkia in the first place?" Hikaru asked as Ash just listened to his friend speak. Pikachu and Monferno kept watch as the Dark Type kept floating.

 **"A crisis is happening... Because of two..."** Darkrai said darkly, catching both boys and their starters by surprise.

"A crisis?" Ash repeated in confusion.

"Because of two?" Hikaru repeated along.

Both Monferno and Pikachu were confused by them answer as the Twinleaf boy tried again. "Two? Who are those two? Are they the culprits of the situation that's happening in Alamos Town?" Hikaru asked. Darkrai tensed a little before he tried to speak.

But before the Pitch-Black Pokémon could give out more answers for the boys, Lickilicky suddenly came from behind them! Both Hikaru and Ash turned to see Lickilicky facing Darkrai again, alongside with Alberto and the TV crew! "I'll handle this! Darkrai is mine!" Baron Alberto said confidently.

"Baron!?" Ash said in surprise as Hikaru scoffed before he got in between Alberto and Darkrai. "Hold it! Darkrai has nothing to do with the problems that were occurring in Alamos Town!" Hikaru snapped as the Baron scoffed before he stepped up in annoyance.

"Get out of the way, you brat! Don't you realize that many Pokémon are caught in nightmares because of that creep, especially your own!? What more proof do you need that Darkrai is responsible for all this mess!?" Baron Alberto said angrily, causing Hikaru to tense.

As the Baron reminded him of Leafeon, the Twinleaf boy's face darkened a little, before he glared back. Before he could speak back however, the Baron aimed towards Darkrai as he commanded Lickilicky to attack! "Lickilicky! Use Hyper Beam!" Baron Alberto called out.

"Wait!" But Hikaru's call was ignored as Lickilicky launched the Hyper Beam attack towards Darkrai! The Pitch-Black Pokémon easily evaded it however, before it surprised Lickilicky with another Dark Void attack!

This shocked the Baron along with the TV crew as Lickilicky was now the next victim of the Darkrai's Dark Void. As it had fallen asleep, the evolved Normal Type stumbled a little before it fell to the ground. As it did so, it began to flinch, turning its head right and left several times!

"Lickilicky!" Baron Alberto called out before he glared at the Pitch-Black Pokémon. As Hikaru turned, he watched to see Darkrai disappearing again as he widened his eyes. "Wait, Darkrai!" Hikaru said again, only for Darkrai to vanish by the time Ash arrived at Hikaru's side.

Baron on the other hand, tried to shake his Lickilicky awake, only for his attempt to be futile. "Get up, Lickilicky! This is no time for a nap! Gah!" Baron snapped before he was unintentionally licked by his partner!

For the Twinleaf boy, he clenched his fists before he glared at the Baron, who kept trying to wake his Lickilicky up, despite on how futile it was. But before he could say something, the spirit of the Bibarel floated out of the wall again and floated around everyone!

While Ash was bewildered, the TV crew were shocked as Baron just watched as the spirit floated around. "Again...?" Ash said in surprise as the small cameraman spoke his surprise. "What's that thing!?" The cameraman gasped as the reporter woman made a guess.

"An ultra rare Pokémon!?" The reporter guessed, causing the assistant to freak out a little. "That flies through walls!?" The assistant said as Baron scoffed, making his comment about the Bibarel's spirit. "Hmph... It can't be real." Baron said as he began to stand up.

But as he did so, both he and Lickilicky began to glow! And to everyone's surprise, as Baron was rising up to try and see where Darkrai had ran off to, his body began to change shape, turning him... into a Lickilicky! This freaked the TV crew out, while bewildering the boys and their starters.

"Maybe so... But it doesn't explain on what you're up to!?" The reporter woman shrieked as Baron (Lickilicky) turned to the crew with an annoyed look on his face. "What!?" He snapped as the cameraman stuttered, as he was seeing this through camera.

"The camera does add a few extra pounds!" The cameraman shrieked as the assistant stammered. "B-B-B-Baron...?" The assistant gulped as Baron snapped at the three, annoyed with their shocked expressions. "Spit it out, I say!" Baron snapped.

While he was snapping at the TV crew, Hikaru sweat dropped at seeing the arrogant man becoming the shape of his Pokémon. "What in the world...?" Hikaru could only say as Ash shook his head, not wanting to believe on what he's seeing.

"Man... I must be having another nightmare... Pikachu, I want you to hurry and wake me up!" Ash said, causing Pikachu to nod. "Wait, what are you-!" Hikaru tried to say until the Electric Type shocked his human partner, causing him to yell in pain before leaving him in daze.

"Okay... I'm good..." Ash said, feeling paralyzed by the Thunderbolt attack. "Are you serious...? If I'm seeing this too, then this can't be a dream or a nightmare, Ash..." Hikaru said in disbelief while Monferno just snickered for the stunt that the Kanto trainer had pulled just now.

While Ash was recovering from his shock, the reporter woman slowly took out her small mirror to show to Baron, allowing him to see what he had become. Looking at the mirror, Baron widened his eyes before he rolled out his Lickilicky tongue. It was at that point when he cracked.

"MY ROYAL TOOONNNGUUUEEE!" Baron screamed out loud.

 **Meanwhile, at the Pokémon Center...**

Nurse Joy was checking on Leafeon's condition, along with Buizel's, as Brock, Dawn, and Piplup knelt besides her. While the nurse was checking the Pokémon's conditions, Brock began to fidget nervously as he looked around the room where all the other Trainers were.

"Nurse Joy... I think I could use an exam, too..." Brock said nervously as he looked back to where he was looking at. Turning to where Brock was looking at, both Dawn and Nurse Joy widened their eyes to see spirits of both Buizel and Leafeon floating around them!

"It's these... hallucinations!" Brock said as the spirits floated around. "But, I see them, too!" Nurse Joy confessed as the spirits kept floating around. All the Trainers were seeing the spirits as well as the checkup exam continued on.

While the spirits went on floating around, Tonio and Alice came by with a Pidgey and Murkrow in their arms with Chansey at their side. As Chansey laid the blanket down for the two small Flying Types to lay on, Alice turned to Dawn with a concerned look on her face.

"I guess you're all still a look shook up..." Alice said sadly as Dawn nodded back.

"I think you're right..." Dawn said as Piplup looked at the two Flying Types in concern.

While the checkup continued on, both Ash and Hikaru came running into the Center with Ash crying out the shocking news. "Guys! We got a problem!" Ash yelled, with Pikachu agreeing. Dawn frowned, before she noticed Hikaru with Ash as she smiled a little in relief.

That smile dropped down again as she turned to the Kanto trainer. "We've got a problem here, too!" Dawn said as the boys stopped and looked behind them as Hikaru spoke in a stern way. "I don't think it's us having a problem... It's him who's having a problem." Hikaru said seriously.

Everyone turned to where the boys had came from as Baron (Lickilicky) came through with an annoyed look on his face. "Really? Well, excuse me, people! But you don't know the meaning of the word 'problem'!" Baron snapped as he put his thick arms on his thick sides!

At first, silence rose in the air until Dawn let out a shriek of surprise as she didn't know who this really was.

"Since when did Lickilicky talk!?" "Piplup!?" Both Dawn and Piplup expressed their surprises as Baron twitched his eyes in annoyance. He shook his head before he revealed his status as Baron Alberto.

"I am NOT Lickilicky! I am the Baron Alberto!" Baron snapped, shocking both Dawn and Brock. "No way..." Dawn said in disbelief as Brock and Nurse Joy just watched in bewilderment. Hikaru sighed as the Baron confronted Tonio, demanding a cure for his original form.

"Quick, Tonio! Turn me back at once!" Baron snapped as Alice gave a funny look to the Lickilicky. "You act like Alberto..." Alice said nervously as Hikaru spoke, as he was still annoyed for what the Baron had caused during his talk with Darkrai.

"The freak is telling the truth... He transformed into Lickilicky right in front of our eyes... It was when Darkrai trapped Lickilicky in a nightmare with his Dark Void attack..." Hikaru said seriously as Monferno got onto his left shoulder.

"FREAK!? Who are you calling a freak, you little brat! It's your fault that I became this way in the first place!" Baron snapped as he towered over the Twinleaf boy, who didn't step back as he glared at the arrogant man.

"Speak for yourself! Darkrai would never have trapped Lickilicky or the other Pokémon in a nightmare if you hadn't picked a fight with him in the first place! It's your fault that all the Pokémon are stuck in their nightmare!" Hikaru lashed back, causing the Baron to flinch in surprise.

But before he could try and lash back, the TV crew came with Lickilicky on their backs. "We saw it, too! We saw... the whole thing... with our... eyes!" The reporter woman grunted as she and her crew dropped Lickilicky on the ground, the three being exhausted for carrying the Normal Type.

"Heres the real deal as proof..." The assistant groaned as the others stood in surprise. Tonio frowned before he checked on Lickilicky to see what happened as he spoke. "The real world merged with the dream world!" Tonio said, catching everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked as her childhood friend explained.

"All these Pokémon are dreaming that they're chased by something frightening!" Tonio explained as Hikaru widened his eyes a little before he narrowed them again. Kneeling to where Leafeon was, the Twinleaf boy rubbed her head, trying to keep her comforted while she sleeps.

"If they're dreaming that way, then..." Hikaru started to say before he stopped himself. Saying it now wouldn't get him or the others anywhere, as it could only make them feel more desperate. While he comforted Leafeon, Baron glared at the scientist with an impatient tone.

"And what about me!?" Baron demanded as Tonio crouched down before making a hypothetical guess.

"I guess Lickilicky must be dreaming that it turned into you..." Tonio spoke, much to Baron's annoyance as he took a step back in shock. "Say what!?" Baron snapped as Tonio continued on with his explanation.

"The space around our city is being acted on by a powerful force, creating a space-time anomaly... resulting in all of the strange things we've been witnessing!" Tonio explained as he checked the status of Alamos Town, as he seemed to have picked up a force that's was surrounding the whole town.

"But why...?" Alice asked as she was starting to feel puzzled with the whole situation. "I don't know..." Tonio said with a frown. It was at that point when the Baron declared Darkrai as the culprit once again for this whole mess.

"It's that Darkrai! Every time it appears, strange things happen! Don't you see!?" Baron snapped as Tonio frowned, as he was unsure whether to believe that fact or not as he sighed. "Perhaps..." Tonio said as Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

"Darkrai mentioned something about the strange things that were happening around Alamos Town... Something about two beings causing these strange situations... Like the strange pressure we felt when we first arrived in town..." Hikaru explained.

"You mean... that time when we were flying above the town, with Alice guiding us?" Dawn asked, causing the Twinleaf boy to nod. But Alberto wasn't having any of this as he stomped over to his partner, trying to get him awake with an annoyed look on his face.

"Lickilicky, you must wake up this instant and go destroy Darkrai!" Baron snapped as he tried to lift Lickilicky's head to snap him awake. The Twinleaf boy could only shake his head and face palm for the impatience that the Baron was doing.

"That idiot... He got Lickilicky and all the other Pokémon into this mess, and now he's forcing his partner to be awake...? A fool will remain as a fool, huh..." Hikaru said bitterly as Alice gave a sad smile to the Twinleaf boy. She understood on how annoying this was, especially with Alberto around.

"You have to forgive him... He really does care for the people in Alamos Town, but he can easily take things the wrong way..." Alice said as the Twinleaf boy sighed. It was at that time when Kai, Maury, and Allegra came running in with a new problem at hand!

"Listen, people! We're stuck!" Allegra said with a serious look.

"It's the craziest thing!" Maury added as Kai added the finishing touch.

"We're trapped in town and we can't leave!" Kai explained.

This shocked everyone as all the Trainers left the Center to follow the three, along with the group, Alice, Tonio, Baron, and the TV crew. As everyone arrived to where the bridge was, the bridge seemed to be covered in fog, preventing anyone from seeing where it could go.

Allegra took out a Pokéball as she threw it up, revealing a Honchkrow! As soon as it appeared, Allegra made the order to drive the fog away. "Now, Honchkrow! Defog!" Allegra cried out.

At the order, the Big Boss Pokémon shot sharp energy waves at the fog, attempting to make it go away, only for nothing to happen! The fog remained, much to everyone's shock and surprise. "Defog didn't do a thing!?" Brock exclaimed as Kai frowned, before he explained.

"No matter which way we try to escape, we always end up where we started!" Kai explained, leaving Ash to make his decision to try and see for himself. "I'll be right back!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu ran ahead. Hikaru frowned before he followed, with Monferno at his side.

Together, both Ash and Hikaru kept running straight on the bridge and into the fog! But as the boys and their partners kept running, they found themselves only to run to where they were running from! "But... I know we ran straight...!" Ash said in disbelief.

The Twinleaf boy frowned before he looked back to where the fog remained. "I know we did... But it's just like what Kai said... No matter which way we try to escape, we'll only end up where we started..." Hikaru said, folding his arms.

"Pika...?" "Monferno...?" Both Pikachu and Monferno were unsure on how to take this situation as the boys rejoined with the others. By the time everyone realized that it was futile to leave, Baron made another arrogant declaration of Darkrai being the culprit!

"It's that Darkrai! No doubt it's up to one of its evil tricks! And nothing's going to change until we destroy the nasty demon!" Baron snapped arrogantly, ticking Hikaru off as he scoffed. Even if he spoke now, it still wouldn't change Baron's mind, no matter what he did or say.

"It's nice to see Baron Lickilicky back up to speed!" The woman reporter commented, annoying Baron as he used Lick on the reporter! "It's Baron ALBERTO!" Baron snapped as the Lick shook the woman by surprise as she let out a shriek of surprise. "My makeup!" The reporter shrieked.

Ignoring her complaint, Baron turned to the Pokémon Trainers along with the four trainers to lend him their strength.

"Pokémon Trainers! Lend me your ears! Your strength and your expertise! We must destroy this loathsome and evil Darkrai! And now, follow me into the fray!" Baron called out loud, which seemed enough to encourage the trainers to join the arrogant man.

"Right!" The trainers call cried out. With that said, Baron began to lead the other trainers in town so that they all could find Darkrai themselves. Maury, Kai, and Allegra all looked at each other before Allegra made the question to the two.

"What do you think?" Allegra asked as both Kai and Maury had the same answers for this mess.

"They need us." Kai said, earning a nod from Maury.

"Yeah..." Kai said, allowing him and the other two to join the group to battle Darkrai. While the three were leaving, Dawn and Brock turned to both Ash and Hikaru. "They need us, too..." Brock said, as Dawn only gave a hesitant nod. "I guess so..." Dawn said until Hikaru spoke up.

"Hold up... Are you two saying that you agree with that man? There's no way Darkrai would trap us in the town..." Hikaru said in disbelief as Alice walked up, agreeing with the Twinleaf boy.

"You're right... The truth is, I don't think Darkrai is behind any of this, too..." Alice said as the group turned to her.

"What? But... it must be Darkrai... I mean, he's the one that trapped many people's Pokémon in nightmare, right?" Dawn asked as Hikaru made the correction to her words. "Actually, that was only self-defense... Remember, that it was Baron who caused Darkrai to fight back..." Hikaru said sternly.

That convinced both Dawn and Brock to back down as Ash spoke up. "Yeah... What he said... After what Hikaru told me, I don't think Darkrai is responsible for the mess that happened so far..." Ash explained as Dawn turned to the Kanto Trainers in surprise.

"What do you mean...?" Dawn asked. At that point, the Kanto trainer turned to his Sinnoh friend, who nodded in understanding as he spoke up, with his belief still in tact. "There's something I should've told the two of you about the nightmare Ash and I had together." Hikaru explained.

"What about it...?" Dawn asked again as the Twinleaf boy explained.

"When Ash and I were stuck in the nightmare, Darkrai had came out of nowhere and showed us an image of a colossal Pokémon... We think that Pokémon... is Palkia, one of the Legendary Pokémon in Sinnoh." Hikaru explained.

This shocked, Dawn, Brock, Alice and Tonio as the scientist spoke first. "What? Palkia!? Are you sure...?" Tonio asked, earning a nod from the Twinleaf boy. "Yes... When I saw Palkia, I realized that Darkrai was trying to warn us of something... Something that involved Palkia in this crisis..." Hikaru explained.

Alice sighed in relief, before she smiled at the Twinleaf boy. "If Darkrai did show you that in your nightmare, then that has to be the proof that Darkrai isn't evil..." Alice said as Tonio spoke again.

"You're right... Darkrai isn't evil, Alice." Tonio said, catching the group and Alice's attention. As they all turned to him, the scientist began to explain about his past with Alice. "I know that because, back when I was a boy, Alice and I were playing together in the garden." Tonio explained.

 **Flashback**

Young Tonio was running around the garden to search for Alice when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Tonio! Yoo-hoo! I'm up here! Come on up and play with me!" Young Alice said happily. The young boy looked to see his childhood friend up on a high cliff as she began to run ahead playfully! The young boy widened his eyes as he tried to warn Alice to stop.

"Ah! It's dangerous up there! Look where you're going!" Tonio cried out. But to his dismay and shock, Alice didn't listen as she kept running, only for her to run into a cliff that was breaking apart! "Don't worry! I'm fine- Ah! AHHHHHH!" Alice started before she screamed.

She began to fall off from a high height, as Tonio tried to make a run for her, attempting to save her despite on how far he was from her. "ALICE!" Tonio yelled as he tried to run faster. But as Alice continued to fall, something caught her and saved her from her fatal injury.

The young boy widened his eyes as he kept running to see to who saved his friend. But by the time he got there, he only noticed a shadow rushing out of sight, as if it was trying to get away from something.

Tonio ran over to Alice to check her condition before he sighed. She was alright. No bruises or scratches were on her. Then, remembering the figure that saved Alice from her fall, the young boy looked up to see a large and dark figure up ahead.

But it was only for a second that the figure had disappeared back to the ground again, becoming a shadow.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Monferno: (M): (Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

 **Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

 **Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 5: Palkia VS Dialga! Another Dimension!**

 **Chapter 6:** **Play the Oración! Battle for Hope!**

 **Chapter 7: Reach the Top! Fight, Darkrai!**

 **VOL 2:**

 **Chapter 1: Enter Shaymin and Giratina!?**

 **Chapter 2: The Route to the Flower Garden**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Alberto: Why you... If no one can help me defeat you, then I'll do it myself!

Hikaru: This pain... Why... does it hurt so much? It's like... my heart is trying to escape from my body...

Tonio: The distortions of space... There's no doubt about it! This is... Dialga... and Palkia...

Hikaru: This can't be... The two legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh... are against each other!? But why...?

Alice: Please, stop this, you two! Stop fighting! You have no reasons to hurt each other!

Darkrai: **ENOUGH! Leave... and GET OUT! You will not... destroy this place... and Alicia!**


	5. Palkia VS Dialga! Another Dimension!

**Chapter 5: Palkia VS Dialga! Another Dimension!**

 **Flashback**

 _Young Tonio was running around the garden to search for Alice when a familiar voice caught his attention._

 _"Tonio! Yoo-hoo! I'm up here! Come on up and play with me!" Young Alice said happily. The young boy looked to see his childhood friend up on a high cliff as she began to run ahead playfully! The young boy widened his eyes as he tried to warn Alice to stop._

 _"Ah! It's dangerous up there! Look where you're going!" Tonio cried out. But to his dismay and shock, Alice didn't listen as she kept running on, only for her to run into a cliff that was starting to break apart!_

 _"Don't worry! I'm fine- Ah! AHHHHHH!" Alice started before she screamed._

 _She began to fall off from a high height, as Tonio tried to make a run for her, attempting to save her despite on how far he was from her._

 _"ALICE!" Tonio yelled as he tried to run faster. But as Alice continued to fall down fast, something caught her and saved her from her fatal injury._

 _The young boy widened his eyes as he kept running to see to who saved his friend. But by the time he got there, he only noticed a shadow rushing out of sight, as if it was trying to get away from something._

 _Tonio ran over to Alice to check her condition before he sighed. She was alright. No bruises or scratches were on her. Then, remembering the figure that saved Alice from her fall, the young boy looked up to see a large and dark figure up ahead._

 _But it was only for a second that the figure had disappeared back to the ground again, becoming a shadow._

 _The young boy could only try to think of who might've saved his young friend. But at remembering Alice who was still unconscious, the young boy desperately tried to shake her awake, pulling her away from the dream that she could be having._

 _"Alice, are you okay? Say something! Alice!" Tonio cried out. At the call, the young girl blinked open her eyes before she turned to see who was beside her. At the sight of her childhood friend, Alice smiled, believing that Tonio was the one who saved her life._

 _"Oh... Tonio? Oh, you saved my life, Tonio..." Alice said silently, before giving a smile. Tonio blinked, remembering the true savior of his childhood friend. But before he could try to correct her, the young girl hugged Tonio, catching the young boy off guard!_

 _"Oh, Tonio! I love you!" Alice said happily as she kept her childhood friend close to her, while the young boy could only stutter and let the young girl hug him._

"But the truth is... I didn't save Alice that day..." _Tonio explained, remembering what happened to her when she fell._

 **Flashback End**

The scientist bit his lips before revealing the true name of the one who saved Alice on that day.

"Now I'm sure of it... It was Darkrai who saved you that day!" Tonio said out loud, catching Alice by surprise. She frowned, now understanding the truth from what the young scientist had told her now.

"Oh, Tonio..." Alice said softly. Hikaru on the other hand, remained silent, realizing that this meant Darkrai was never to be blamed, but someone else. Folding his arms, he remembered the memory he was given involving Alice's grandmother, along with the nightmare that showed the warning of Palkia coming to life.

"Godey's diary also says that it was your grandmother, Alicia, who opened up Darkrai's heart! I don't believe Darkrai is evil, either." Tonio said before he turned to the group. The Twinleaf girl frowned, before raising a question.

"Then, why is Darkrai fighting everyone?" Dawn asked, before Ash raised another question.

"If it's not Darkrai, like we're all trying to believe, then what is this that's keeping everyone from leaving town?" Ash asked curiously. Hikaru looked at his two friends, who were wanting answers, despite of the numerous dead ends they have so far at this point.

"I don't have all the answers yet. For now, we just hang on." Tonio said, causing the four trainers to look at each other. Even Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup were unsure on what to do as the Twinleaf boy sighed. Opening his eyes, he showed annoyance as he knew what Baron Alberto was about to do if Darkrai was found.

"Hang on, huh? So we're supposed to just let everyone attack Darkrai when he has nothing to do with this crisis? The only reason Darkrai is being targeted by the people in the first place is because of that dumb Baron. Why can't he take a clue like we can?" Hikaru asked annoyingly.

"Well, that's Baron Alberto to you, unfortunately. Once he reaches to a conclusion... he just goes along with that conclusion even when we disagree with that." Alice sighed sadly.

 **Meanwhile...**

The TV crew and Baron Alberto (in Licklicky's form) were leading all the Trainers to find the Pitch Black Pokémon and to see if they could defeat it, which could possibly solve the town's case of the mysterious fog.

"We join the venerable Baron Lickilicky and his posse of Pokémon Trainers as their quest to destroy Darkrai gets into full swing- EEK!" The reporter woman was trying to say until she was licked by the Alberto's large Lickilicky tongue by annoyance.

"That's Baron Alberto!" Baron Alberto snapped angrily as everyone kept walking. But as they were doing so, Maury spotted a familiar figure before pointing to see where their enemy was.

"There it is! It's Darkrai!" Maury called out. At the call, everyone turned their attention to where the Pitch Black Pokémon was! As the Trainers all understood that it was the time to fight, they all took out their Pokéballs to defeat the Dark Type while the Alberto and the TV crew watched to see the battle begin.

 **Back to Tonio...**

While parting with the group, Tonio headed back to his lab to check the conditions of Alamos Town. With the help of Drifblim, who was monitoring the town by flying above, the young scientist searched up the times when the space-time anomaly had occurred a few times.

"Let's see... The space-time anomaly began occurring after Darkrai appeared. But at this point, the nightmares hadn't yet materialized..." Tonio said as he searched the pictures he had taken when the pillars seemed twisted at the garden.

As the young scientist took a few looks on the twisted pillars, he frowned before remembering the time when Darkrai had trapped Ash and Hikaru in the nightmares with Dark Void.

"It didn't take Ash and Hikaru very long to wake up... Soon after that, Darkrai appeared in the square! After that... that's when the nightmares materialized!" Tonio spoke to himself.

Remembering when the whole town was caught in a bright light along with Darkrai appearing, Tonio looked back to the data he had collected of the Pokémon that were trapped in the Dream World, caused by Darkrai's Dark Void attack.

But as he looked back to when the bright light had occurred, Tonio widened his eyes in realization as he played back the light flashing a few times, coming to a conclusion on why no one was able to leave now.

"Now I see! This has to be the defining events!" Tonio exclaimed. He stopped at the part of the video where the bright light had suddenly shone around town. Pausing at that spot, the young scientist zoomed in on where the twin towers were, where the light first came on.

Zooming in, at the center... Tonio witnessed a shocking surprise! Inside the light was... the ruler of space, Palkia!

"W-What is this!?" Tonio gasped as he couldn't believe his eyes. Then, he remembered the time when Hikaru confessed on what was on his and Ash's nightmare; the time when Darkrai had warned the two of the disaster that was about to occur.

 **Flashback**

 _"When Ash and I were stuck in the nightmare, Darkrai had came out of nowhere and showed us an image of a colossal Pokémon... We think that Pokémon... is Palkia, one of the Legendary Pokémon in Sinnoh." Hikaru explained._

 **Flashback End**

"Palkia..." Tonio said to himself. With that word in mind, the young scientist quickly packed his bag to head to the Pokémon Center, where Hikaru, Alice, and the others should be waiting at.

 **Back to Hikaru...**

Hikaru was running to the town square, where the light had shone in the first place. He had Monferno on his left shoulder as he kept running to find where Darkrai was. After he and the others arrived back at the Pokémon Center, he made a quick leave, saying that he was going to try and find Darkrai.

 _"If Darkrai wasn't the one that trapped all of us in Alamos Town, then the Trainers that are hunting him down deserve to know about this! If only they'd realize that Darkrai isn't the type of Pokémon that would trap us all... Damn that Alberto! He started most of this by attacking Darkrai first!"_ Hikaru thought annoyingly.

As he ran, Monferno noticed the frustrated look on his face, causing him to nudge his human brother to catch his attention.

"Mon? Monferno?" Monferno asked worriedly, causing the Twinleaf boy to shake his head before he scratched the Playful Pokémon's head.

"I'm fine, buddy. Once we find Darkrai and get some answers that we need to know, we can decide on we can do next... as long as the Baron doesn't get in our way. He already caused enough damage as it is." Hikaru said, before grumbling about Alberto.

"Monferno..." Monferno nodded in understanding, as he also remembered the times when Alberto made his presumption about Darkrai causing all this chaos when the Pitch Black Pokémon appeared in the garden and in the town square.

But as Hikaru and Monferno were both getting close to where the town square was, the two noticed Darkrai being blasted away by a Flamethrower attack!

"What the...!?" Hikaru gaped to see an Infernape facing off against the Pitch Black Pokémon, with a Crobat, Masquerain, and Ledian at its side!

"Oh no..." Hikaru breathed out as he kept running to see a group of Trainers trying to corner and defeat Darkrai with their Pokémon! Allegra led the group by ordering another attack for her Fire Type starter.

"Infernape! Mach Punch, go!" Allegra cried out. Obeying her command, the evolved Flame Pokémon dashed to its opponent and knocked Darkrai off the roof with a quick Mach Punch attack! By the time Hikaru arrived, Kai ordered Empoleon to launch an attack.

"Empoleon, use Ice Beam!" Kai yelled. At the order, the Emperor Pokémon shot the Ice Type attack, trapping Darkrai inside for a moment before he freed himself! It was at that moment when Hikaru called out to the Trainers that were battling the Pitch Black Pokémon.

"What are you guys all doing!?" Hikaru snapped, causing everyone to turn to the Twinleaf boy and his Playful Pokémon.

"Ugh, not you again! What does it look like we're doing! We're destroying Darkrai! He's the main cause of all this craziness occurring!" Baron Alberto snapped back, causing the Twinleaf boy to glare at him annoyingly.

"Use your head, you moron! Darkrai isn't the type of Pokémon that can do all this! The light, the fog, and the illusion of all of us being trapped in town, this just can't be Darkrai's doing!" Hikaru snapped back, as Allegra and Kai frowned together. Even Maury was unsure on what to say before he spoke up.

"As much as we want to believe what you're saying, Hikaru... It doesn't give Darkrai the excuse to trap many of the townspeople's Pokémon in nightmares! Sorry to say this, but we have to do this!" Maury called out, with Allegra and Kai joining them.

"Maury's right... We may not know what is really happening, but with everything going on right now, we can't turn to blame anyone but Darkrai right now! I'm sorry, Hikaru..." Allegra said apologetically, with Kai adding in his words with an apologetic expression.

"This is the only choice we have right now, Hikaru... Now get out of the way! Otherwise, you'll get hurt by this mess!" Kai ordered reluctantly, causing Hikaru to widen his eyes in disbelief. Despite of his words and an attempt to convince, he was getting nowhere to anyone right now.

"Torterra, Bullet Seed, now!" Maury cried out. The Continent Pokémon wasted no time shooting the seeds at Darkrai! As soon as the attack landed, Infernape, Empoleon, and all the Trainers' Pokémon launched their attacks to defeat Darkrai, while Hikaru could only watch in horror.

With the attacks getting intense, it seemed as the Pitch Black Pokémon would take severe damage! Baron Alberto smirked in triumph while the TV crew all watched and filmed to see all the action happening.

"Darkrai is in a bad way! Could this be the end!?" The reporter woman asked hopefully.

But just as she asked, with the attacks all making their mark, it proved to have done nothing! The Pitch Black Pokémon immediately recovered from all the attacks he had taken before blasting the three evolved starters with a Dark Pulse attack!

The Twinleaf boy watched in horror to see Darkrai counterattacking, with a familiar move that could put everyone to sleep!

 **"Do not interfere!"** Darkrai grunted loudly, before he was about to use Dark Void.

"Darkrai, NO!" Hikaru yelled. At hearing Hikaru's voice, the Pitch Black Pokémon stopped for a moment and gave a glance to see Hikaru standing near him with a frustrated and stressed look. Monferno on the other hand, looked cautious as he was ready to try and attack Darkrai if he needed to.

But with the "enemies" attacking him, the Pitch Black Pokémon shook his head a little before trapping all the Trainers' Pokémon in the nightmares with Dark Void! Everyone gasped to see their Pokémon being victims to the nightmare as well as they all ran over to them to try and wake them up.

Allegra, Kai, and Maury were also shocked as they ran to their starters to try and wake them up from their nightmares.

"Infernape, no! Wake up!

"Oh no, Torterra!"

"Empoleon, you have to wake up!"

As Hikaru looked around, he noticed that all the Pokémon that fought Darkrai just now had succumbed to the nightmares from the Dark Void attack. Gritting his teeth a little with frustration, he turned to see Darkrai glancing at him a little until Baron looked ready to step in with the reporter woman commenting on it.

"That move was simply... lovely! Uh, I mean... Darkrai's evil rampaging must be stopped!" The reporter woman commented as the assistant turned to the Lickilicky Baron.

"And since there's no one better to lip that brute, why don't you?" The assistant asked sheepishly, gesturing to Alberto himself.

"You do strike an imposing foe..." The reporter woman added, causing Alberto to blink before he smiled devilishly, turning to face the Pitch Black Pokémon himself.

"I guess I could take advantage of the situation! I've got it! And I'm going with it! Go! Gyro Ball!" Alberto called out as he spun fast to attack Darkrai, who quickly got out of the way, only for Alberto to strike again with another one of his "attacks".

"Then, it's Wrap!" Alberto called out as he wrapped his long Lickilicky tongue onto Darkrai, preventing the Pitch Black Pokémon from moving as he sneered in triumph.

"Ha ha ha! Not bad!" Alberto laughed in a muffled way. But as he was thinking of himself a lot, the Pitch Black Pokémon just glared before he moved fast, causing Alberto to be dragged along with him! And with enough force, Darkrai got Wrap off of him and sent the TV crew and Alberto flying into the air!

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The TV crew cried out, causing Hikaru to blink at the words.

"Team Rocket...? They were disguising themselves as a TV crew...?" Hikaru said with a sweat drop before he faced Darkrai again. The Pitch Black Pokémon gazed into Hikaru's eyes while Monferno remained cautious.

 **"It's coming... Beware, young prince."** Darkrai grunted before it flew away, as Hikaru watched him leave.

"Coming...? Could he mean... Palkia?" Hikaru started to say before he widened his eyes. Clenching his fists, he turned to see the Trainers trying to wake their fallen Pokémon before he ran off, heading back to where the Pokémon Center was.

"If Darkrai is sensing Palkia starting to come, then this is the time where it's going to get nasty!" Hikaru grunted as he picked up the pace to where the Center was.

 **Back at the Pokémon Center...**

Tonio reunited with the group and Alice to show them the figure of Palkia... the Pokémon he discovered in the middle of the twin towers, and the cause of the glowing light that surrounded all of Alamos Town.

"Here, look at this!" Tonio said as he zoomed in close to show everyone Palkia's figure in the middle of the light, before Ash gasped in surprise and realization.

"Hey! Isn't that... Palkia? The Pokémon that Hikaru was talking about? That's also the same Pokémon that was in our nightmare together!" Ash exclaimed, causing the others to look at him.

"It is... Look closely. I'll digitally enhance the image..." Tonio said as he made the image more clearer, allowing everyone to see what Palkia really looked like.

"Oh my..." Alice breathed out as Brock frowned.

"So it IS Palkia, isn't it?" Brock asked, causing Tonio to nod in affirmation.

"Yes. It's just like what Ash and Hikaru said. It is said that Palkia lives between dimensions and rule space! It's a Pokémon that's been called a deity." Tonio explained, shocking Dawn enough to cause her to step back!

"A deity!? It's just like what Hikaru said, then! About Palkia being a Legendary Pokémon!" Dawn exclaimed in shock.

"When the garden was turned into a wasteland, it was a sign of Palkia's appearance!" Tonio explained. This made the group recall of when Darkrai appeared the first time, with the words he spoke to them about.

 **"Do not come here..."** The words remained on everyone's mind as the young scientist continued.

"Darkrai sensed what was about to happen. It was at the moment when the sky lit up, that Palkia burst into the city!" Tonio explained, causing Ash to make a realization of why Darkrai appeared at that time, then.

"But Darkrai was the only one who saw!" Ash exclaimed as Hikaru arrived. The Twinleaf boy joined his friends as Dawn turned to her childhood friend.

"Hikaru? What happened out there?" Dawn asked, as Hikaru shook his head.

"It wasn't good. That fool... Alberto and the others confronted and attacked Darkrai! But... Darkrai trapped all their Pokémon in nightmares by using Dark Void... I'm afraid there's going to be more Pokémon trapped in the Dream World because of what the Dark Void did..." Hikaru explained stiffly.

"Oh no..." Brock grunted, as Alice held her hands together with a nervous expression.

"Hm... That is a problem. But for now, I think we discovered why Darkrai has been appearing several times." Tonio explained as Hikaru frowned, understanding on what the answer was.

"It's because of Palkia's presence, right? The glowing light and the garden that seemed twisted...?" Hikaru asked, earning a nod from the young scientist.

"That's right..." Tonio said. This led to everyone thinking of when Darkrai had spoken to the people to go away while using Dark Void!

 **"Go away!"** Darkrai's words caused everyone to realize who he was talking to as the Kanto trainer was the first to speak up.

"Darkrai said that to Palkia! And... that's just what Darkrai was trying to tell both me and Hikaru! About Palkia! It's just like what Hikaru said about our nightmare..." Ash said, remembering the colossal figure of Palkia revealing itself to him and the Twinleaf boy, causing Hikaru to narrow his eyes.

"So that means... Palkia's here!" Dawn exclaimed before Brock frowned, raising another question to the group.

"But where is that?" Brock asked, only for Hikaru to give the answer.

"I think I know where... From the place where we saw the glowing light, right? Between the twin towers!" Hikaru answered. With that answer, everyone knew where to go and see where the ruler of space was as they ran out of the Center to head for that spot.

But as they were getting there, Hikaru heard a familiar voice while running as he looked up to see a visible figure between the two towers.

 **"Here!"** Darkrai's voice rang into his mind as the Twinleaf boy blinked in realization, before he picked up the pace.

By the time everyone got to the spot where the twin towers were near, they all noticed a familiar dark figure flying to where Palkia seemed to be right now!

"Is that...?" Dawn started to ask before Ash finished it for her.

"Darkrai!" Ash called out as everyone watched to see Darkrai preparing to attack. But as Darkrai got close, an invisible force pushed the Pitch Black Pokémon back hard, strong enough to send him crashing to the ground!

"Darkrai, no!" Hikaru gasped before he and the others turned to see where Palkia was, looking asleep at the moment. Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup all watched in awe and disbelief, as they were seeing the ruler of space in front of their eyes.

"That's Palkia..." Ash breathed out as Alice held her hands to her chest again, feeling uneasy with this.

"Oh my..." Alice said silently. Just as she did so, the Pitch Black Pokémon angrily burst out of the small rubble he was buried with before he quickly attacked again, this time with a Dark Pulse attack!

 **"Go away!"** Darkrai demanded angrily before he launched the Dark Type attack to where Palkia was. Unfortunately, the attack was negated by the same force that knocked Darkrai down. And it got even worse. When the Dark Pulse seemed to have hit the invisible force, it awakened Palkia as well!

Opening its eyes, the ruler of space roared very loudly in anger, causing the clouds to suddenly clear away! As it did so, everyone witnessed themselves being surrounded by a void, where there was no sky but in a different reality!

"What in the...?!" Hikaru couldn't hide his shock, due to the scene changing so much. He knew that this wasn't their world they were in right now. What he and the others were in right now, was in a different dimension where Alamos Town was trapped in!

 **Back at the Pokémon Center...**

As soon as Palkia had awakened and brought Alamos Town to a different dimension, the Dream World seemed to have faded away as all the figures of the Pokémon trapped in nightmares started to disappear! Leafeon and Buizel were the first ones to awake as they both slowly opened their eyes.

Nurse Joy noticed the two moving as she smiled to see the two free from their nightmares!

"Buizel! Leafeon!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, before she turned to see the other Pokémon spirits disappearing, signaling their awakening! Sudowoodo was among the Pokémon that had awakened as he made a happy salute, causing the nurse to smile at the energetic Rock Type.

Buizel and Leafeon on the other hand, chuckled a little together at the sight.

While the Trainers were rejoicing in their reunion with their Pokémon friends again, Lickilicky also woke up to see himself lying on the mat in the Pokémon Center! With Lickilicky awakening, it also made a big change onto Baron Alberto.

 **Meanwhile...**

Baron Alberto was still in his Lickilicky form, struggling to walk as he had to walk long distances around town to find where his Dark Type enemy was. But as he was walking, he felt himself changing. And he was, from his Lickilicky form to his true human form!

With the transformation ending, Alberto checked his body and hands before running to a window where it showed his reflection! At seeing his body come back to him, Alberto cheered for his normal form, raising his arms up high into the air!

"All right! I'm me! Wonderful me- Huh!?" Alberto started to cheer until he looked up to see the sky black with several lightning sparking in the sky!

"AH!? ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY!" Alberto screeched as he knew even without knowing that this was the different dimension, he knew that another terrible event was about to occur.

 **Back to Hikaru and the others...**

Tonio monitored of where the town was right now, thanks to Drifblim as he widened his eyes in shock, before he spoke.

"The town is floating in another dimension!" Tonio stated as everyone watched in disbelief. But just as things seemed to be getting ugly, Buizel, Leafeon, and Sudowoodo called out to everyone, running to their trainers, much to Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's joy.

"Buizel!"

"Leafeon, you're okay!"

"Sudowoodo!"

The three trainers all called out their names in relief before they all hugged each other for the reunion as Alice smiled to see the former victims of the nightmare reuniting with their Trainers.

"Everyone's awake!" Alice called out in relief, before Tonio came to a realization.

"Of course! Palkia transported the town to another dimension, so when Darkrai's nightmares became thick in an unstable space, they required material form!" Tonio exclaimed. By the time he came to this realization, Palkia landed on the ground. As soon as it landed though, the impact of its landing turned the lamps into dust.

But as soon as the ruler of space landed on the ground, Alice noticed a few cracks on the left "orb" of its arm. It struggled to glow a little, which she noticed.

"Ah... It looks like Palkia is hurt..." Alice commented, causing everyone to turn to her before they turned to see that what Alice said was true.

While everyone noticed the wound, Darkrai shot a Dark Pulse attack, which seemed to have made a serious hit onto the ruler of space, as everyone watched to see it occur. But as the dust cleared away, Palkia looked unfazed! Instead, it looked even more agitated than when it had awakened.

It roared out loud before facing Darkrai. As it did so, the Pitch Black Pokémon shot Shock Wave onto the ruler of space, who created a barrier to prevent itself from taking any damage! With the Shock Wave negated, Palkia lunged at Darkrai, who got out of the way before he flew off.

The Legendary Pokémon chased after the Dark Type, refusing to let the meddler get in its way. As the chase went on, Palkia launched an Aura Sphere, forcing Darkrai to block it with another Shock Wave attack! The battle went on as everyone watched to see the two clash against each other.

But this is where things started to get worse. As the two were about to launch their attacks, someone else interfered! A Draco Meteor attack knocks Palkia away, while Darkrai tries to block it to prevent himself from taking any damage.

As the Draco Meteor attack made a hit, the group and the others watched to see the two Pokémon take the hit, with Dawn raising the question.

"What was that...?" Dawn asked as Hikaru widened his eyes.

"Oh no way... Why now!?" Hikaru yelled in disbelief as he looked up. Everyone else followed his eyes to see another Pokémon attacking! It struck Palkia, pushing it to another area of the town! As the two deities landed harshly, the impact of their landing began to make the town disappear little by little into dust!

No one was able to see it far, but with the two deities clashing against each other, Palkia was more on the defensive side a little as it pushed its opponent to the ground, allowing it to fly and escape from its opponent.

The opponent roared to see the escaping Palkia before it chased after the ruler of space! While the clash was going on between the two, the TV crew were all running in panic, as they didn't want to be a part of the mess they were suddenly involved in after being separated from Baron Alberto.

The two deities flew past them, enough to make the crew be sent flying before they hit the ground again, twice!

While the crew had to deal with their panicky situation, Palkia continued to fly and attempt to escape its pursuer. But the opponent had enough with the chase game, as it shot a Hyper Beam attack to blast Palkia! The ruler of space grunted in pain before it fell onto the ground, with everyone watching nearby.

As the opponent landed on the ground, Alice asked the question this time.

"Who's that?" Alice asked. But before Tonio could answer, the Twinleaf boy was the one to answer this time.

"Another one of the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh... But unlike Palkia, this deity was the Pokémon that was known to govern time... Dialga!" Hikaru answered, causing everyone else to watch in disbelief as they heard Dialga letting out a loud roar!

The roar made impact everyone and the whole town! Blue-colored waves spread across the town, affecting everyone while shaking the buildings! Even the clocks started to go crazy as the group tried to regain balance from the roaring Dialga had done just now.

As the roaring was done, Palkia recovered from the blast it took from Hyper Beam, before it roared back at the governor of time.

"They're both considered to be deities..." Brock commented as Tonio looked at his computer, checking to see what Dialga had done to the whole town.

"Hm... Palkia and Dialga must've battled in between dimensions! And so the wounded Palkia must have fled here, sealing the town yet, in another dimension... attempting to hide itself from Dialga!" Tonio exclaimed, causing everyone to look back at the two deities in disbelief.

Darkrai on the other hand, watched as the two glared at each other hatefully before Dialga began to use a Hyper Beam attack! Palkia formed an Aura Sphere with its remaining powers, before both of them launched their attacks at each other! The attacks collided before they exploded, causing another tremor!

Once again, everyone had to try and balance themselves from falling before they watched the ruler of space battle against the governor of time. With Hyper Beam dodged, Palkia launched several Aura Sphere attacks, which Dialga dodged.

The Hyper Beam and Aura Sphere attacks continued to fire against each other, before an Aura Sphere from Palkia was thrown to where the twin towers were! Darkrai took quick action of this by getting in front of the twin towers and take the Aura Sphere attack himself!

Despite the attack being super effective, the Pitch Black Pokémon was able to recover immediately, with Tonio commenting about something.

"Two entities that never should've met... crosses paths in the space-time rift! Their unbridled wrath has enveloped the city! And the result... destruction." Tonio spoke seriously, enough to make Alice worry as she asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, before her childhood friend spoke again.

"The nightmare I read about in Godey's diary... It's happening here and now! Right before our eyes!" Tonio explained, catching Alice's attention as she frowned.

"Wait... Godey was dreaming about future events?" Alice asked, earning a nod from the young scientist.

"Yes..." was the only thing Tonio could say before he and Alice, along with the others looked back to where the two deities were about to unleash something very powerful. The gem on Dialga's chest began to glow, as well as gem on Palkia's left arm!

While they were doing so, the computer began to pick up powerful energy from the two, with Tonio widening his eyes at the sign of it!

"Tremendous amount of energy!" Tonio gasped as Hikaru widened his eyes. He recognized the two moves that the two deities were about to use.

"Dialga's about to use Roar of Time... and Palkia is about to use Spacial Rend! They're going to use their most powerful moves against each other!" Hikaru called out. Everyone braced themselves at hearing this as both Dialga and Palkia launched their ultimate attacks against each other!

As Roar of Time and Spacial Rend collided with one another, a tremendous amount of shockwave knocked everyone away, as well as Darkrai! As the shockwave spread through the whole town, many parts of Alamos Town began to disappear into dust.

Now with both Dialga and Palkia in this mess, it was going to be hard for the group and Darkrai to fix the mess they all got themselves into!

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Monferno: (M): (Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

 **Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

 **Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 6: Play the Oración! Battle for Hope!**

 **Chapter 7: Reach the Top! Fight, Darkrai!**

 **VOL 2:**

 **Chapter 1: Enter Shaymin and Giratina!?**

 **Chapter 2: The Route to the Flower Garden**

 **Chapter 3: Take Flight! Sky Forme Shaymin!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Tonio: It's no good! If those two keep this up, then there's no doubt that Alamos Town will cease to be!

Hikaru: Isn't there a way for the two of them to stop this? Their anger could be their darkness itself inside them!

Alice: Oración... That's the name of the song that my grandmother had taught me on the leaf whistle once...

Tonio: That's it! Oración... The song that can calm anything down, even if it's against a tremendous amount of rage.

Ash: Hold on! But which one of the music discs is Oración? There's too many to pick from!

Hikaru: Now what...? I still don't understand why Dialga and Palkia would fight on a small place like this...


	6. Play the Oración! Battle for Hope!

**Chapter 6: Play the Oración! Battle for Hope!**

"Dialga's about to use Roar of Time... and Palkia is about to use Spacial Rend! They're going to use their most powerful moves against each other!" Hikaru called out. Everyone braced themselves at hearing this as both Dialga and Palkia launched their ultimate attacks against each other!

As the Roar of Time attack and Spacial Rend attack collided with one another, a tremendous amount of shockwave knocked everyone away, as well as Darkrai! As the shockwave spread through the whole town, many parts of Alamos Town began to disappear into dust.

With the dust clearing, the group slowly began to recover from the shockwave they've felt just now from the two powerful attacks, with Alice turning to the group in worry.

"Is... everyone okay?" Alice asked, causing the others to respond weakly as they were still stunned by the collision the two powerful attacks had caused.

"Yeah..." Ash said nervously.

"Guess so..." Brock grunted as he slowly stood back to his feet.

Hikaru slowly stood as he and the others watched to see the two deities of Sinnoh continue to clash one another, with no hopes of stopping! Palkia continued to dodge the multiple Hyper Beam attacks Dialga launched at it.

Unfortunately, the missed Hyper Beam made a direct hit to where there were many wild Pokémon in the area! The little ones couldn't do anything but flee in terror of the disaster they were caught up on!

"How could they...? They can't see that they're putting everyone in danger!" Hikaru said in disbelief. When he was more younger, he had always wanted to meet the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh, but to see them act like this... Acting like they don't care for what happens to others as long as they fight...

"This is going way too far! This can't be right! Time and space aren't supposed to clash like this!" Hikaru protested as he gritted his teeth in upset and anger. Monferno and Leafeon both turned to their human brother in concern before they looked back to see the deities continue to clash.

Alice looked as she watched another Hyper Beam from Dialga miss Palkia and destroy another area where wild Pokémon were living in! Shocked to see such cruelty being done by one of the deities, Alice narrowed her eyes before she ran forward.

"Alice, wait!" Tonio gasped as he watched his childhood friend yell up to the two angry Legendary Pokémon.

"Stop fighting right now!" Alice pleaded loudly. But her pleas were ignored as Palkia slammed into Dialga just as the ruler of time slammed into the ruler of space itself! At their collision, they both began to descend fast, with the chance of crushing Alice!

"Get out of there!" Hikaru yelled as Alice watched in fear, before she covered her face to not witness on what she was about to feel. But before she felt herself being overwhelmed by the two deity Pokémon's weight together, someone else came to her rescue and blasted the two Legendary Pokémon away!

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise to see that it was none other than Darkrai!

"Darkrai!?" Alice gasped as she watched to see the Pitch Black Pokémon float in the air to confront the two Legendary Pokémon. At seeing the one that interfered with their battle, Dialga angrily roared before it shot a Hyper Beam towards it and Palkia.

The Dark Type dodged quickly as the move missed Palkia, too. Then, Palkia retaliated with an Aura Sphere attack, which missed Darkrai, but hit Dialga instead! The ruler of time roared in pain before it quickly regained its balance in the air.

The Pitch Black Pokémon remained in combat as it continued to confront the two deities.

As the legendary battle continued on, Maury, Kai, and Allegra all ran to see the battle going on as the other Trainers followed behind them! With most of the Trainers arriving, everyone witnessed Darkrai continue to fight against the two angry Pokémon.

As the Pitch Black Pokémon made some distance from the two deities, it formed a dark ball, as it prepared to use Dark Void again! This time, the plan was to put the deities to sleep so that the battle would end.

 **"GO AWAY!"** Darkrai demanded angrily as the dark balls launched themselves towards Dialga and Palkia.

Unfortunately, as the Dark Void balls approached, both deities repelled them with barriers, protecting them from the nightmares!

"Dark Void didn't do a thing!" Hikaru exclaimed in disbelief.

As he yelled out in surprise, the deities struck back! Dialga unleashed its Hyper Beam attack while Palkia shot an Aura Sphere attack with the power it had! The two moves exploded onto the Pitch Black Pokémon, blasting it into the forest!

"Darkrai!" Both Hikaru and Alice called out in dismay as they ran first over to where Darkrai might've landed. Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Tonio quickly followed with their Pokémon friends behind them.

 **Later...**

Arriving to where the Pitch Black Pokémon had landed from the attack it had taken, Alice stopped first to see Darkrai lying on the ground with its back against the tree. Hikaru noticed as well as he stopped before he bit his lips.

The wild Pokémon and Gallade were all there, which looked as if they were keeping the injured Pokémon safe from anymore injuries. Alice quickly walked to where the injured Dark Type Pokémon rested as the others approached to see Darkrai injured badly.

Hikaru slowly followed Alice as she knelt down to check Darkrai's condition as she placed a hand onto it. Feeling her presence, the Pitch Black Pokémon opened his cool blue eyes to see Alice looking at it worriedly.

"Darkrai... Are you all right?" Alice asked softly.

Remembering the time with Alicia, the Pitch Black Pokémon grunted, mistaking Alice for her grandmother.

 **"Alicia... And the young Prince..."** Darkrai grunted as he noticed Hikaru looking at him in worry.

Alice shook her head at Darkrai referring her as her grandmother before she introduced herself to her grandmother's friend.

"My name is Alice... You see, Alicia was my grandmother." Alice corrected softly. The Pitch Black Pokémon tensed for a moment before it spoke her name correctly this time.

 **"Alice..."** Darkrai grunted as Hikaru came over, before he knelt down to face Darkrai.

"Darkrai..." was all Hikaru could say at the moment as the others ran over to see how the Pitch Black Pokémon was doing as well. Alice sighed, understanding the real reason why Darkrai challenged the two deities despite being outmatched.

"You tried to protect our town. I'm sorry I didn't understand." Alice said apologetically as Ash faced the Dark Type.

"Yeah, me too... Hikaru told me everything, but... I still wasn't sure what to believe yet when I saw you in the middle of the town..." Ash said, admitting his fault.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu added sadly, as he too, was sorry for how he felt about the Dark Type Pokémon.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as Darkrai turned to Ash for a moment, before it glanced back at the young Twinleaf boy.

"Darkrai... Forgive us." Dawn said sadly, causing Darkrai to divert its attention to the Twinleaf girl.

"Many people have thought you wrong because they felt like you were attacking them for no reason. But all of this... this was to warn us and show us why we had to leave Alamos Town, right? You wanted to take on the conflict by yourself..." Hikaru said seriously.

Darkrai gave a glance at the Twinleaf boy before it sunk down into the shadows, leaving everyone startled to see where the Pitch Black Pokémon was going. But as they looked around, they turned to see Darkrai making its way back to the legendary battle!

"Darkrai, no!" Alice pleaded weakly. With the Dark Type leaving, everyone headed to where higher grounds were. That way, it would be easier for them to see what Darkrai was doing while facing both Dialga and Palkia.

For the Pitch Black Pokémon, it floated in front of the Space-Time Tower as Dialga launched a Draco Meteor attack! The Dragon Type move made a hard impact onto the already wounded Palkia, while Darkrai blocked most of the meteors with Dark Pulse.

 **"HAH!"** Darkrai yelled as its attack managed to save the tower, but not the few areas of the woods near the tower.

Soon, the group arrived to where they could see the legendary battle going on at higher grounds as they witnessed Darkrai protecting the Space-Time Tower. They even witnessed more of Alamos Town disappearing into nothing... into space.

Houses and trees were disappearing, along with more buildings of the entire town.

"Check it out, guys!" Ash pointed out.

"What's happening!?" Dawn exclaimed. As she asked that, Allegra, Maury, and Kai arrived to where the group was as Tonio explained the reason for the town's current disappearing.

"It's the town's perimeter wall! It's begun to collapse! If we don't act, everything will disappear into another dimension!" Tonio explained as everyone became shocked by the news.

"So what are we supposed to do? With the battle Dialga and Palkia are doing right now, it's making the town disappear even faster, right? Can't we find a way to stop them and calm their rage down?" Hikaru asked, as he began to feel desperate.

With the way things are, the Twinleaf boy knew that if the deities of Sinnoh weren't stopped, then all of the innocent people and Pokémon will be trapped in another dimension forever, never to reappear once again back in their real world.

At the desperate question, Tonio began to think, before he tried to think of what he read over in his past studies.

"I'm trying to think... But what can I do...? Ah!" Tonio said before a memory struck his mind.

 **Flashback**

 _"It turns out that the nightmare told me just what I needed to do. For the future, I needed to release Oración from the world..." Tonio read as he had read more of Godey's diary to figure out what his great grandfather had done in the past._

 **Flashback End**

"Oración?" Hikaru repeated in surprise, causing the scientist to nod slowly before he frowned.

"Yes, but it didn't say what Oración could be!" Tonio said, causing Alice to perk up and speak the name.

"Oración?" Alice repeated in surprise, causing her childhood friend to look at her, along with everyone else.

"Alice, you've heard of it?" Tonio asked in surprise.

"Yes! Oración is the name of the song my grandmother taught me how to play on the leaf whistle!" Alice explained. She revealed the old photo she had received from Tonio before revealing the music notes on the back.

At the sight of the music notes, a realization struck Tonio's mind as he realized what they needed to do.

"That's it! Godey foretold the disaster threatening the future and let Oración for us!" Tonio exclaimed, causing Alice to realize what her childhood friend meant.

"The sound disc?" Alice asked, earning a nod from the scientist.

"Mm hm... Oración... The song with the power to soothe the fiercest rage!" Tonio spoke before he turned to the Space-Time Tower, where the music discs were held.

With that in mind, the group ran towards the tower with Alice and Tonio at their side to search for the Oración sound disc so that it could be brought to the tower to soothe the rage of the two deities of Sinnoh.

Brock remained behind with Allegra, Maury, and Kai to keep the Legendary Pokémon busy when they needed to as Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru searched for the right music disc with their Pokémon partners. Unfortunately, there was a problem.

"There's no song named Oración in the research lab. But there might be right... here!" Tonio spoke before he noticed the multiple sections of where the music discs were. Hikaru bit his lips as Ash searched around, only to find no clue of where the Oración sound disc might be.

"But which one's Oración?" Ash asked, as he and Pikachu kept looking around.

"There's so many..." Dawn commented as she frowned with how many there were.

"There's got to be clue somewhere... Alice, what do you think?" Hikaru asked as he turned to Alice, who kept her eyes on the mural and the music discs. Closing her eyes, she began to think back of when her grandmother taught her how to play the leaf whistle.

 **Flashback**

 _Alicia was playing the leaf whistle, making the Oración music. As she played it, it made all the Pokémon feel soothed and calm. Several other wild Pokémon approached young Alice and her grandmother to listen to the beautiful music._

 _Alice smiled peacefully, as she enjoyed the music her grandmother was playing. Once the elder stopped her music, she turned to her granddaughter, explaining on what the music was called._

 _"It's called Oración." Alicia said, causing Alice to blink in surprise._

 _"Oración?" Alice repeated in confusion.  
_

 _The grandmother nodded to that before she explained on what it meant._

 _"That's right. It means prayer. My mother taught it to me a great many years ago..." Alicia said, sparking Alice's interest. As she got closer to her grandmother, Alicia turned to her granddaughter with a smile on her face._

 _"Promise me you'll always remember it." Alicia said, causing Alice to nod with a smile._

 _"Sure!" Alice said proudly._

 **Flashback End**

At the memory coming back to her, Alice gasped and shot her eyes wide open. Hikaru watched with Monferno on his shoulder, as they watched Alice take out the old photo with the music notes that was meant for Oración.

"Oración means prayer... Remember..." Alice said softly, as she recalled the words from her grandmother.

Looking at the music disc symbols, Alice blinked before she took a couple steps back, before she took a look at her music note photo again. Looking back up, she noticed something quite familiar on one of the music discs.

"That's it!" Alice pointed out. At Alice pointing it out, both Ash and Hikaru got to work getting the music disc to move so that one of them could reach it. Once it was lowered enough, the Kanto Trainer detached it before he held it in his arms.

"Got it!" Ash explained before he showed the disc to everyone.

"Let's hurry to the Space-Time Towers!" Tonio called out, causing everyone to nod at that suggestion.

"Right!" Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn all called out together.

"Chimchar, let's go!" Alice called out as she threw out the Chimp Pokémon for its assistance. The Chimp Pokémon flipped backwards in joy before it was ready to aid Alice in her needs.

 **Meanwhile...**

While Hikaru's group was making their way to the top of the Space-Time Towers, Brock and Nurse Joy were helping the people and the citizens of Alamos Town to move to a safe location, which would be where the garden was.

"That's it! Move into the garden as far as you can!" Nurse Joy called out as she and Chansey called out to the people to move.

"And don't push! Take it easy and stay calm!" Brock called out. Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo assisted the Kanto Breeder into helping the people as Croagunk kept watch while Happiny and Sudowoodo encouraged the people to move.

While the people were moving, Dialga and Palkia were continuing their ruthless battle against each other. As the two deities clashed against each other, Palkia managed to knock Dialga down to where there were trees!

Stunned by the blow, the ruler of time fell onto the ground before it recovered to see its opponent shooting an Aura Sphere at it! Dodging the move, Dialga managed to regain its balance in the air before it launched Draco Meteor again!

The meteors hit Palkia hard once again, but the meteors that missed left the people in danger! The leftover Draco Meteor attacks were headed to where all the people were! Allegra, Kai, and Maury sent their starters out to prevent the meteors from making a hit at them.

"Ready!?" Allegra shouted out before Kai made the command.

"Fire!" Kai yelled, as the three starters blasted Ice Beam, Flamethrower, and Bullet Seed to the incoming meteors! But as the triple attacks managed to overcome most of them, one of the meteors was still making its way before it zipped past the trio!

Happiny panicked as she ran around in circles until Croagunk took the chance to nullify the last Draco Meteor attack with a Poison Jab attack! The force from his attack caused the last remaining Draco Meteor attack to disappear, allowing everyone to be safe and sound.

At the danger being away for now, Happiny and Sudowoodo cheered for Croagunk, who just turned away with a scoff, despite of the compliments he was getting. Brock noticed this and sighed in relief before he praised his Pokémon for a good counterstrike.

"Way to go, Croagunk!" Brock called out as Nurse Joy ran over with Chansey at her side.

"The evacuation's nearly complete! I'm going to wait with the others at the rear end of the garden!" Nurse Joy explained, allowing the Kanto Breeder to understand.

"Good. I'll handle things here!" Brock said, earning a grateful look from the nurse.

"Thanks, Brock!" Nurse Joy said as she ran with Chansey to help all the people into where the garden would be, so that they would be safe from the attacks. Kai, Maury, and Allegra followed to assist her as Brock turned to where the Space-Time Tower was.

"But Ash... Hikaru... and Dawn..." Brock grunted, feeling worried for his three younger companions.

 **Back to Hikaru and the others...**

Using the hot air balloon with Chimchar using Flamethrower, Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Alice, and Tonio began to make their way up to the top of the twin towers. But as they were getting closer to the top, they noticed the two deities of Sinnoh flying above them!

Palkia launched an Aura Sphere to Dialga, who dodged. The Aura Sphere was about to hit one of the towers, only for Darkrai to quickly intervene with Dark Pulse! The two moves collided, causing a small explosion to occur!

Unfortunately, the impact from the two moves colliding together created a big shockwave, startling everyone! Piplup wasn't so lucky either, as he lost his balance, causing him to fall off the hot air balloon!

"Piplup, NO!" Dawn shrieked as she watched her starter fall fast.

"PIPLUP!" Piplup screamed as he was falling faster and faster, forcing Ash to make a quick rescue.

"Staravia, let's go!" Ash yelled, as he called out his Flying Type. As soon as Staravia appeared out of his Pokéball, the evolved Bird Pokémon saved the falling Penguin Pokémon from his demise as he flew up into the air to land safely on a safe spot.

Everyone sighed in relief to see Piplup getting rescued until Dialga launched a counterattack to counter Palkia's assault!

The ruler of time launched Draco Meteor once more, causing the powerful Dragon Type attack to miss Palkia, but hit Darkrai instead! The Pitch Black Pokémon protected itself quickly, causing the other meteors to miss.

But, one of the meteors blasted part of the hot air balloon's basket, causing Dawn to shriek as she was about to fall off.

"AHHH!" Dawn screamed, alarming both Hikaru and Ash as the Twinleaf boy caught Dawn's hand before she fell off.

"DAWN!" Hikaru yelled as he caught his childhood friend. The two friends struggled to hold onto each other, only for their hold to be broken when Palkia flew past the hot air balloon with shockwaves causing Hikaru's grip on his childhood friend to weaken.

"NO!" Hikaru yelled as he watched Dawn scream before she managed to fall safely onto the platform of the spiral staircase. Relieved that she was alright, Hikaru gave a sigh before he felt another shockwave, coming from Dialga this time!

"WHOA!" Ash yelped as he was forced to jump off the hot air balloon. Hikaru followed, only for their feet to slide slowly before it picked up speed. Soon, the boys managed to make a big leap onto the platform where Dawn was!

The Kanto Trainer flinched as he had to keep the Oración music disc above his head when he landed while Hikaru sighed in relief, seeing that the three of them all made it to the spiral staircase safely without any problems.

Staravia chirped, before he flew down, allowing Piplup to happily reunite with his Trainer.

"Piplup!" Piplup chirped as Dawn happily embraced her Water Type starter.

"Pika Pika!"

"Mon! Monferno!"

Both Pikachu and Monferno called out to Ash and Hikaru, causing the boys to turn before Staravia flew over to catch them as they jumped! As the two starters managed to reunite with the boys safely, Alice and Tonio weren't safe yet.

With the hot air balloon damaged badly, there was only one option for them to use, and that was to make their way down.

"Alice!" Tonio called out, causing Alice to nod before she turned to the Chimp Pokémon for more heat.

"Now! Chimchar, let's get moving!" Alice called, causing Chimchar to nod before it shot Flamethrower to make sure the balloon would land safely. But, that safe landing was about to turn into a dangerous landing!

Dialga roared, before the gem on its chest began to glow. Hikaru noticed this and widened his eyes in realization before he tried to call out for the two in warning.

"Dialga... It's about to use Roar of Time! Alice! Tonio!" Hikaru yelled, causing the two friends to widen their eyes before they looked to see Dialga preparing to attack. Palkia roared back before it dodged the special move Dialga had launched.

With Roar of Time closing in, Darkrai quickly went in front of the two childhood friends and Chimchar before it took the full force of Roar of Time! The Pitch Black Pokémon yelled in pain before the shockwave was too much for the hot air balloon to handle.

"AH!" Tonio yelled as he fell off the balloon, much to Alice's shock as she called out for her childhood friend.

"TONIO!" Alice shrieked as Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn all watched in horror. All they could do was watch the hot air balloon fall down fast, near to where the bridge was! As the balloon descended down quickly, Alice widened her eyes to see Darkrai falling from the impact it had taken from Roar of Time.

As the balloon got closer to the bridge, Baron Alberto ran with Lickilicky as he noticed the falling balloon with Alice on it!

"Alice!" Alberto called out as he ran to try and help her out. But as he tried to catch up with the falling balloon, the Baron made a misstep and tripped! Not knowing what happened to the Baron, Alice called out to Chimchar so they could get off together.

"Chimchar!" Alice shouted out, causing the Chimp Pokémon to land on her shoulder.

But as she jumped off the balloon, Chimchar managed to land safely. But for Alice, she began to wobble, causing her to have trouble with her balance! Then, with her balance getting out of shape, she began to fall off the bridge!

Alice could only scream until she felt Lickilicky catching her in time with his tongue. But even with Lickilicky using his strength to pull her to safety, it wasn't enough as Alice continued to fall down again.

"AHHH!" Alice screamed before she felt a hand grabbing her hand this time. Opening her eyes again, she slowly looked to see that it was Tonio who saved her this time! The scientist had some help from Drifblim as he pulled his childhood friend back safely.

"Excellent work!" Tonio said, as he praised the evolved Ghost-Flying Type.

Touched and happy to see her childhood friend safe and being the one to save her this time, Alice embraced her childhood friend tightly, grateful for what he had done just now.

"Tonio!" was all Alice could say before she hugged Tonio, much to the scientist's surprise. Then, noticing Lickilicky near them, she smiled at the Normal Type, unaware that Alberto had already turned back to his normal self.

"Oh, Baron! I owe you some thanks as well!" Alice said gratefully until she was interrupted by the real deal.

"Ahem! I'm over here!" Alberto grunted in annoyance. Everyone turned to the Baron who looked a little beat up from his trip. As they looked at the Baron, both Alice and Tonio widened their eyes in disbelief, causing Alberto to blink before he turned to see what was troubling them.

"Huh... AH! NOT AGAIN!" Alberto yelled in disbelief as he noticed the bridge starting to disappear slowly due to the perimeter wall closing up even more.

 **Back to Hikaru and the others...**

At noticing that both Alice and Tonio made it safely on the ground, the three young Trainers took it to themselves to take the music disc all the way to the top. To that, both Ash and Hikaru took out their Pokéballs to call their Pokémon out for assistance.

Turtwig, Aipom, Luxio, and Dratini appeared out of their balls, as they were ready to lend their powers to their human friends.

"Turtwig, Aipom! Watch my back, okay?" Ash asked, earning affirmative cries from his two Pokémon as Hikaru did the same for his two Pokémon.

"Luxio... Dratini... You two mind?" Hikaru asked, causing the two to shake their heads as they were willing to help the Twinleaf boy out with his task.

"Thanks!" Hikaru said as he followed Ash to the spiral staircase with Dawn following him from behind. Pikachu, Monferno, Piplup, Luxio, and Turtwig followed their Trainers while Aipom and Dratini climbed up. Staravia flew up to see if there were any more dangers above.

With time running out, the three Trainers made their way up to the top of the Space-Time Tower. Due to them already getting up high thanks to the hot air balloon, it would only take them a few minutes to get all the way up.

But with the Legendary Pokémon continuing to fight against each other, they weren't about to make this easy as Dialga launched a Draco Meteor attack to Palkia, who managed to fly out of the way.

The missed Dragon Type move was headed straight for the spiral staircase! Dawn called out to the Pokémon, reminding of the attacks that were coming.

"Here it comes!" Dawn shouted out. At her call, Luxio and Dratini shot Hidden Power and Thunder Wave, while Turtwig and Aipom shot Razor Leaf and Swift! The four attacks together negated Draco Meteor, allowing the three to move again safely.

"Way to go, you four!" Ash called out, praising the four that did their job well right now. The race against time continued on as the three continued to move towards the top with their Pokémon defending them as they moved.

There wasn't much time left before everything disappeared. And with Dialga and Palkia continuing to fight, things were about to get even worse!

 **Meanwhile...**

At the garden where Alice used to play with her wild Pokémon friends, Brock had arrived to the pond where Darkrai had landed after it was hit by Dialga's Roar of Time attack. Maury, Kai, and Allegra followed in case if something went wrong.

At arriving at the garden, Alice and Tonio noticed Darkrai being brought to the dry ground as Alice approached the Pitch Black Pokémon in concern. Falling to her knees, she gazed at the Dark Type, calling out its name in worry.

"Darkrai... Are you alright?" Alice asked softly.

For the Pitch Black Pokémon, it heard Alice a little, but as it heard her speak, it began to think it was Alicia who was talking to it right now.

 **Flashback**

 _Darkrai was wounded after its battle with Luxray, as Alicia had ran over to check onto the injured Pitch Black Pokémon._

 _Alicia watched in concern before a small smile rose up on her young face. Her smile turned soft before she expressed her concern for Darkrai again._

 _"Are you hurt? Are you in pain?" Alicia asked in concern._

 _Darkrai just gazed at her, before it took several breaths, causing the young girl to realize the pain the Pitch Black Pokémon was in._

 _"Oh... You are..." Alicia said sadly before she watched Darkrai try to float back up, with the result being negative. At watching her new friend struggle with its injuries, the young girl made up her mind to aid the Dark Type._

 _"I'll help you... Alicia make you well!" Alicia said brightly, surprising Darkrai. The Pitch Black Pokémon widened its eye before it watched Alicia smile at it brightly._

 **Flashback End**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Monferno: (M): (Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

 **Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

 **Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage)**

 **Next chapters:**

 **Chapter 7: Reach the Top! Fight, Darkrai!**

 **VOL 2:**

 **Chapter 1: Enter Shaymin and Giratina!?**

 **Chapter 2: The Route to the Flower Garden**

 **Chapter 3: Take Flight! Sky Forme Shaymin!**

 **Chapter 4: The Dark Truth About Zero**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: If we can just reach the top, we should be able to calm both Dialga and Palkia down, right?

Tonio: There isn't much time left! At this rate, if those two deities send one more attack at each other, then the whole town is history in another dimension!

Hikaru: We can't... give up right here. Everyone in Alamos Town... and Darkrai... They're all counting on us to make this task a success!

Alice: This feeling... This is... Oración. The song that soothes even the ones that has a very strong rage...

Hikaru: Darkrai... This... This can't be happening! He did not just...!? What!? No way... There's no way he could've disappeared like that!

Ash: Darkrai... I'm sorry... I had you all wrong from the very start... And now, for you to be suddenly gone like this...


	7. Reach the Top! Fight, Darkrai!

**Chapter 7: Reach the Top! Fight, Darkrai!**

 **Flashback**

 _Darkrai was wounded after its battle with Luxray, as Alicia had ran over to check onto the injured Pitch Black Pokémon._

 _Alicia watched in concern before a small smile rose up on her young face. Her smile turned soft before she expressed her concern for Darkrai again._

 _"Are you hurt? Are you in pain?" Alicia asked in concern._

 _Darkrai just gazed at her, before it took several breaths, causing the young girl to realize the pain the Pitch Black Pokémon was in._

 _"Oh... You are..." Alicia said sadly before she watched Darkrai try to float back up, with the result being negative. At watching her new friend struggle with its injuries, the young girl made up her mind to aid the Dark Type._

 _"I'll help you... Alicia make you well!" Alicia said brightly, surprising Darkrai. The Pitch Black Pokémon widened its eye before it watched Alicia smile at it brightly._

 **Flashback End**

As Alice cared for the unconscious Pitch Black Pokémon, both Brock and Tonio turned to see Dialga and Palkia still battling their way in the middle of the disappearing town! With the town disappearing, many of the wild Pokémon were starting to panic even more!

Meanwhile, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru continued their way up the steps to get to the top of the Space-Time Tower with their Pokémon running besides them, only to be caught in surprise as the stairs started to slowly disappear into nothingness!

"Ah! Oh no!" Ash gasped as Dawn and Hikaru quickly pitched in to prevent the stairs from completely disappearing.

"Hold on!" Dawn called out as she sent out Buneary and Buizel to aid them with their problem! Hikaru did the same by sending out the young Buizel, allowing the three of them to appear together!

"Buizel! Water Gun! Buneary, Ice Beam!"

"Buizel, help Buneary out with Ice Beam!"

The orders from the Twinleaf friends allowed the three Pokémon to do their work as the elder Buizel shot water at the disappearing stairs before both Buneary and the young Buizel shot their Ice Type attack onto the water!

The ice froze the disappearing stairs, allowing the three Trainers to safely continue their way up to the top.

"Good... That should keep it from disappearing for a while." Hikaru sighed in relief, with Ash grinning as he made the first steps.

"Great! Careful..." Ash spoke to himself as he walked slowly up to prevent himself from falling on the new ice stairs. Hikaru started to follow as Pikachu complimented his three friends for their assistance.

While the Buizel brothers just smiled and nodded to the Electric Type, Buneary blushed before she hid her face in her fur, much to the Electric Type's confusion.

 **Back to Alice and the others...**

By the time the three Trainers were getting to the top of the Space-Time Tower, the town was nearly close to disappearing in the space for good. Kai, Maury, and Allegra sent out their partners to stop the perimeter wall from getting any closer!

The same went for the Trainers' Pokémon that fought against Darkrai before, as they sent out their Pokémon to attack the closing perimeter walls. Even Alice's Pokémon friends were trying to prevent their home from disappearing as they shot their attacks to prevent the walls from closing in on them!

But while the Pokémon were doing all of that, Dialga and Palkia continued their attacks against each other. The ruler of time Pokémon shot Hyper Beam, with Palkia blocking it with a barrier of some sort!

The ruler of space Pokémon shot an Aura Sphere attack, which hit Dialga! But it didn't stop the Temporal Pokémon as it continued to clash with the Spatial Pokémon, before the two roared together in anger.

Alice, Alberto, Tonio, and Brock all watched this occur, all realizing that they had no chance if they were to fight against them in the raging battle they were currently in right now.

Shaking her head with tears welling up in her eyes, Alice yelled out to them, pleading them to stop, despite knowing on how futile it might be.

"Stop this right now!" Alice yelled, which made Darkrai suddenly open its eyes in surprise, as another memory came to the Pitch Black Pokémon's mind.

 **Flashback**

 _Darkrai was still lying with its back on the tree, as Alicia tried to comfort it from the damage it had taken at the garden._

 _"You don't have to leave... You can stay here!" Alicia assured softly, causing the Pitch Black Pokémon to tense before it spoke, uncertain whether if Alicia was saying was real or not._

 _ **"Do you... mean that?"** Darkrai asked, causing Alicia to respond with a smile and another nod._

 _"Of course! You can stay here as long as you like! This is everyone's garden!" Alicia assured, causing Darkrai to tense again._

 **Flashback End**

By the time the memory faded from Darkrai's mind, both Dialga and Palkia roared in anger! The gem on Dialga's chest began to glow while Palkia's arms began to glow as well, despite the crack it had on its left arm gem.

Tonio widened his eyes as he noticed the power level of the two rising from his computer.

"Oh no! If they collide one more time, our dimension is through!" Tonio exclaimed, causing Brock and Alberto to wince in surprise while Alice widened her eyes in horror at hearing this before she felt a breeze behind her.

Turning in surprise, it was Darkrai! Everyone watched as the Pitch Black Pokémon flew quickly to where the two Sinnoh deities floated as they began to unleash their signature attack against each other!

 **"STOP!"** Darkrai bellowed before he created a shadowy orb that not only surrounded itself, but it even absorbed both Roar of Time and Spacial Rend! The orb began to enlarge itself, before swallowing up both Dialga and Palkia inside.

Everyone watched in surprise from the garden as Darkrai continued to trap the two deities inside.

 **Back to Hikaru and the others...**

The Twinleaf boy was continuing to make their way up to the tower with Ash and Dawn by his side, along with their Pokémon. But as they came across the scene, they all witnessed the shadowy orb that Darkrai has created to stop both Dialga and Palkia.

They all widened their eyes to see Darkrai at the center, with its determination growing bigger as it remembered the words Alicia said to it in the past.

 **"This garden is everyone's!"** Darkrai bellowed, as it continued to hold on to keep the deities inside as long as it could, much to Hikaru's worry as he bit his lips, knowing the limits Darkrai might have...

"Darkrai..." Ash breathed out while Dawn reminded the two of the task they needed to accomplish.

"The disc! Let's hurry!" Dawn called out, earning a nod from the two before Hikaru called to their Pokémon friends to keep up.

"Let's pick up the pace! Let's go!" Hikaru shouted out, before he and his two friends began to continue to run up to the top, as their Pokémon friends followed behind them to keep up.

 **Back to Alice and the others...**

Tonio checked the data on his laptop, realizing that the power levels of both deities had gone down, thanks to the shadowy orb that Darkrai has created to absorb both of their signature attacks.

"Darkrai's blocking the explosion energy, but... for how long?" Tonio stated, before he questioned on how long the Pitch Black Pokémon might be able to hold, due to it taking in both Dialga and Palkia inside!

The scientist was right to be worried as Darkrai continued to trap the two Legendary Pokémon, it felt its energy quickly leaving it as it began to struggle to keep the shadowy orb stable!

As the orb began to grow unstable, it sent a shockwave! The shockwave surprised the Kanto Trainer as the shake suddenly caused him to start falling off the tower!

"ASH!" Both Hikaru and Dawn called out as they quickly caught the Kanto Trainer's hand, with the two Twinleaf Trainers holding onto the tower. Monferno and Piplup tried to help their friends by grabbing onto their Trainers' legs.

But with the three Trainers and the two Pokémon all on the edge, it wasn't enough for them to hold as they began to fall off!

The Pokémon cried out for them in horror before the Buizel brothers quickly shot their double Water Gun attack to push them onto another part of the building! As soon as they regained their footing, they all sighed in relief.

"Thanks, you two! You both saved us all back there!" Hikaru called out, causing the brothers to call back to the Twinleaf boy in response and a wave, before Ash called Pikachu to lead the Pokémon team.

"Hey, Pikachu! Take care of everyone!" Ash shouted out.

"Pika Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu called out in affirmation, before he called to his friends to keep moving. The other Pokémon understood as they continued their pace up the tower. While they were doing so, Hikaru reminded his companions of what they needed to do.

"Come on... Darkrai won't be able to keep those two deities inside forever!" Hikaru reminded, allowing his two friends to nod before they followed after him.

With the Pokémon team and Hikaru's team separating ways, they all began to make their way to the top of the now disappearing Space-Time Tower. But while the two teams were making their way, the shadowy orb began to grow even more unstable!

It began to shrink, allowing both Palkia and Dialga to be free from Darkrai's hold as its energy was completely sapped from the battling and damage it was forced to take during the colossal battle.

While Hikaru, Dawn, and Ash were continuing to make their way, the Twinleaf girl spotted the orb shrinking as she widened her eyes before she called to her two friends to call them back.

"Ash, Hikaru, come back!" Dawn cried out. The boys stopped in their tracks, both confused as to what the Twinleaf girl was shocked about. But when they looked out the window to see, they couldn't blame the Twinleaf girl for her surprise.

The shadowy orb disappeared, with Darkrai shutting its eyes tight in pain, with all the energy that it was forced to spend!

Everyone at the garden widened their eyes to see this as both Dialga and Palkia mercilessly blasted Darkrai into the air with both Hyper Beam and Aura Sphere! The sight shocked everyone as they watched Darkrai float into the air.

Its body began to disappear into nothingness, with everyone watching in horror to see what occurred to the Pitch Black Pokémon.

"Darkrai!" Alice shrieked, horror on her face was clear when she watched her grandmother's friend disappear into nothingness.

"No way... Why... What the heck...?" Hikaru breathed out in disbelief, his face growing pale in disbelief, as his mind didn't want to believe one single thing that he had witnessed just now, while Ash gritted his teeth in anger.

"But how...?" Dawn asked, as she too sounded shocked to see such a thing happen to the Dark Type.

Even the Pokémon team stopped to see Darkrai disappear from both of the deities' attacks as they too, were in horror at seeing a good Pokémon disappear from the double attacks it was forced to take.

As Darkrai had disappeared, tears began to well up on Alice's eyes as she bit her lips, unable to say anything after for what she saw. But with their rage still clear, the two Legendary Pokémon roared angrily, both ready to continue their battling now that the intruder is out of their sight.

Hikaru's face darkened before he clenched his fists in anger. Turning away from the window, the Twinleaf boy called to his two friends to keep moving.

"Let's go..." was all Hikaru said, which was more than enough to make his friends understand. They both nodded before the three Trainers, Monferno, and Piplup kept moving to make their way to where the music disc would be set.

"I am not gonna let Darkrai down now!" Ash grunted angrily as the three Trainers and their two Pokémon friends continued to make their way, as they eventually reached the room where they had set the music disc for the tower!

Upon arriving, the Pokémon team arrived at the top at the same time!

"Pikachu!" Ash called out in relief.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu responded back before the three Trainers continued to make their way where the music disc would be set. Ash ejected the disc off with Dawn putting it away. But as the Kanto Trainer was about to insert the Oración disc...

"Ah... It won't fit!" Ash exclaimed, much to both Dawn and Hikaru's surprise.

"Say what!?" Hikaru snapped as he bit his lips in annoyance. They had come so far and it stops here because of the disc not fitting!?

 **Back to Alice and the others...**

After Darkrai had vanished out of sight, Dialga and Palkia continued to clash with each other, continuing their fight until they both began to unleash their signature move once again! The gems on their bodies began to glow to charge up their attacks.

The laptop began to create a dangerous noise, with Tonio realizing what this could mean if no one stops them this time.

"This is it... If those two collide once more, then it's over for all of us!" Tonio exclaimed, much to the others' surprise as Brock turned to where the Space-Time Tower was, feeling hopeful for his three young friends.

"But Ash... Dawn... and Hikaru... Please bear in time!" Brock pleaded as he prayed for their safety and for their timing to be done before the attacks could be done.

 **Back to Hikaru and the others...**

The three Trainers continued to check the Oración disc, all unsure of what to do with it, as it wouldn't fit inside the music slot.

"This is Oración, isn't it!?" Ash asked, as he checked the disc over to see whether they made a mistake or not.

"It must be!" Dawn stated as Hikaru took the disc from Ash, before he turned the disc over to see... a pattern that seemed quite peculiar. As he blinked at this, the Twinleaf boy looked at the center of the music slots, before noticing a slot bigger than the others!

There was the same pattern on the slot, just like the one on the Oración disc before he narrowed his eyes.

"Let's hope that this works..." Hikaru grunted as both Dawn and Ash realized what their friend was about to do as they smiled in realization. As the Twinleaf boy set the music disc onto the slot, it made a click!

"It fits!" Ash exclaimed as he, Dawn, and Hikaru all went for the lever, before they pulled it down! The Pokémon all watched their Trainers as they all prayed that it would work! But as the lever turned the machine on, nothing happened...

The gears wouldn't turn, as electricity only sparked weakly, as the power seemed very weak. The three Trainers all widened their eyes in disbelief, as did their Pokémon friends, as they all looked around in confusion.

"The power...!" Ash breathed out as the Twinleaf girl finished it for him.

"It's dead..." Dawn added, before Hikaru clenched his fists.

"Are you kidding me... ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? We've come so far and THIS is the result that we get!?" Hikaru yelled as he slammed his fists onto the Oración music disc. He didn't notice the disc reacting a little as it turned golden for a quick second.

Ash and Dawn both blinked at this, but didn't say anything as they knew that they had to focus on the task at hand right now, instead of trying to calm their friend down. Monferno frowned at his human brother angry with the situation they were in.

He understood how Hikaru felt, especially since Darkrai had to sacrifice himself so that the town and garden would be at peace. But with the power of the Space-Time Tower being dead, and with Dialga and Palkia continuing to clash...

 **Back to Alice and the others...**

Everyone at the garden watched as both Dialga and Palkia continued to gather energy from themselves to launch their signature attacks at each other! The readings from Tonio's laptop began to go haywire, causing the scientist to grit his teeth and fear for the end.

"Too late...!" Tonio grunted, causing everyone to widen their eyes before they began to await for their end once the collision of the two attacks made a hit.

 **Back to Hikaru and the others...**

As Hikaru had calmed down, he realized that without power, the tower wouldn't be able to make music as an idea came to his head.

"Electricity... We need more power! Ash, Dawn! Get Pikachu and Pachirisu up there! Luxio and Dratini, you two help, too!" Hikaru ordered, causing both of his friends to nod in understanding while Luxio made an affirmative cry.

Dratini made an affirmative coo as Staravia flew Pikachu up in the air before allowing the Mouse Pokémon land next to the machine where the electricity would be stored as Dawn sent out her EleSquirrel Pokémon for her assistance.

"Pachirisu, Discharge!"

"And Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, full blast!"

"Luxio, aid Pikachu with Spark! And Dratini, you aid Pachirisu with Thunder Wave!"

The four Pokémon didn't need to be told twice as they all shot their Electric Type attacks to where the power should be showing. Everyone prayed for this to work, because if it didn't... then it would mean the end for all of them and everyone counting on them.

But as soon as the four continued to charge their electricity onto the music machine, the power began to go on! Gears started to rotate and the music that would soothe every soul was about to begin.

One sound was rung, before another sound was rung. And soon, the music of Oración began. As it began to go on, both Dialga and Palkia stopped their attacks as they both turned to see where the soothing music was coming from.

The people and Pokémon at the gardens all turned to see where the Space-Time Tower was. As the music went on, the tower began to glow a little with golden light. The perimeter wall stopped swallowing up the town, as the fighting had stopped.

Soon, all attention was towards the Space-Time Tower, as the soothing music went on. While it was going on, the tower began to restore itself to normal. Flowers bloomed onto parts of the tower coming out as Hikaru, Dawn, and Ash watched in awe.

The same went for their Pokémon friends, as they were all awed for what was happening and what they were witnessing just now. But as they watched carefully, the tower began to sprout bright, golden light!

The light took the form of golden wings, radiating the light around the dimension that Alamos Town was currently in. As light showered around the remains of the town, Tonio understood what this all was.

"That's it... This is Oración..." Tonio breathed out, causing Alice to blink before she took out the music notes of the music her grandmother always used to play before she turned to see the picture of Alicia and herself.

Feeling joy and relief in her heart, the tears on Alice's eyes threatened to fall as she looked up to hear the music go on with the beautiful light showering around the town. It even seemed to soothe both Dialga and Palkia as they remained in the air, listening.

The music and the light even fixed the crack on Palkia's gem on its left arm, allowing the Spatial Pokémon to recover from the serious wound it had taken from the battle with Dialga earlier.

And that was not all what Oración had done.

The light surrounded the remains of Alamos Town, before the entire town was completely restored!

The two Sinnoh legendary deities turned to each other, both understanding the flaws that they each had in them by their anger, and the unthinkable actions that they have caused to make a town disappear, due to their foolish and unnecessary battle.

"Dialga and Palkia... They're in peace with one another now..." Hikaru breathed out, allowing his two friends to hear as they all watched Dialga make the leave first, heading to where it originally belonged to.

As soon as the Temporal Pokémon was soon out of sight, the Buizel brothers alerted their human and Pokémon friends of who was coming. Turning, the three Trainers turned to see Palkia slowly approaching the Space-Time Tower.

It floats above the tower, but it seemed to be looking down at the ones that caused the music to happen, while preventing the battle from occurring any further.

Hikaru clenched his fists, not wanting to snap, but deep down, he knew... Even the Legendary Pokémon wasn't perfect. And they never will be.

"You... You... You and Dialga... are both horrible, you know that, Palkia!? Your battle and rage has not just caused most of Alamos Town to disappear, but you both had the gall to eliminate Darkrai, when all it wanted to do was stop your fighting!" Hikaru bellowed angrily.

Dawn was about to calm Hikaru down before she widened her eyes at the tears welling up on the Twinleaf boy's eyes, while Ash had his face darkened. He knew how the Twinleaf boy had felt, and only wished he could help in with the reprimanding.

"Can't you see how many people and Pokémon's lives you put at risk!? You're supposed to be one of the deities of Pokémon! A deity that leads people and Pokémon to the right way! And yet, you both... You both still... You..." Hikaru continued before he broke down.

He fell to his knees, sobbing loudly while Dawn quickly comforted her childhood friend. Monferno did the same, before the rest of Hikaru's Pokémon followed suit. Ash did the same with Pikachu, as all their Pokémon friends surrounded their three human friends.

"Hikaru's right... You bring this town back the way it was!" Ash demanded, with Dawn joining in.

"You've got to do it! Palkia, please!" Dawn pleaded loudly.

"Pikachu!"

"Monferno Mon!" Both Pikachu and Monferno made their angry demands, as Palkia seemed to have tensed a little. After a second, the Spatial Pokémon roared lightly, before surrounding the whole town and garden with its aura!

Everyone watched to see themselves engulfed with the aura before a bright light shone!

As little time passed by, everyone found themselves back to the original dimension, where they truly belonged to before the legendary battle had begun.

Hikaru had stood up, and watched the sight with Ash and Dawn, along with their Pokémon friends as they looked around to see where they were now.

"We're back!" Dawn exclaimed as the Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes, before a weak smile crept up to his face. He wiped the remaining tears he had on his eyes before he noticed someone missing in the scene.

"Looks like Palkia... went back to its own original dimension." Hikaru blurted out, before the frown returned to his face. His two friends turned to him in worry, as they knew how the Twinleaf boy was feeling.

After for what they had seen so far in the dimension they were trapped in, they both understood what dangerous times everyone had to go through. That went for...

"Darkrai..." Hikaru whispered silently, inaudible enough to not let anyone hear.

 **Later, that evening...**

With the peace returned to the town, everyone in Alamos Town continued their original duties and activities, with the people and citizens enjoying their time in the town now that the danger was over.

But the group, Tonio, and Alice hadn't forgotten on else that occurred during the battle, as they all thought about the Pitch Black Pokémon. Alberto hadn't forgotten either, but he went somewhere else to say or think of his thanks to the Dark Type.

The group and the two childhood friends watched from the fronts of the tower to face the cliff walls to watch the garden that was below them, all mourning for the loss of the true hero of the space-time conflict earlier.

"Thank you, Darkrai..." Alice whispered, before tears threatened to fall from her eyes again.

She recalled everything of what Darkrai had done to protect Alamos Town, along with the garden where it had met Alicia in the past.

 **Flashback**

 _She remembered the time when Darkrai rushed through the air to confront Palkia, only to be blasted back by the bubble between the Space-Time Towers. He hurtled through the air and crashed into the ground, only to reappear five seconds later to strike back at the deity._

 _Alice also thought back to where she only stared numbly at the falling Dialga and Palkia, petrified to the ground by her fear, when Darkrai suddenly arrived to blast the two Pokémon out of the way and back into the sky, saving Alice from the danger of being crushed..._

 _Another thought came to when a combination of Aura Sphere and Hyper Beam from Dialga and Palkia was blasted onto the Pitch Black Pokémon. A cloud of smoke puffed out, and Darkrai shot out of the cloud and crash-landed into the forest area._

 _Then, there was a time when she and Tonio, who had managed to stay on the partially destroyed hot-air balloon, were about to get hit by Dialga's Roar of Time. But Darkrai suddenly appeared and bravely took the blow, shielding most of the damage that would've been fatal to them._

 _Another thought came to her when she and the others were helplessly watching Dialga and Palkia charge up their most destructive moves when Darkrai, who was unconscious just a moment ago, unexpectedly rushed into the air, created the shadowy orb around himself._

 _By using the shadowy orb, the Pitch Black Pokémon was able to halt the two attacks from colliding with one another, before the orb absorbed both Dialga and Palkia inside to prevent them from fighting any further._

 _But it didn't last, as Darkrai had spent most of its energy trying to stop the two Legendary Pokémon from fighting any longer._

 _With its last energy spent, the shadowy orb no longer surrounded Dialga and Palkia._

 _The two Sinnoh deities, angered even more by its interference, mercilessly attacked Darkrai with a Hyper Beam and an Aura Sphere, which slammed into the Pitch Black Pokémon, causing it to float into the air, disintegrating into dust... until Darkrai was no more._

 **Flashback End**

"...for everything." Alice finished, tears flowing from her eyes as she couldn't hold them back any longer.

Ash was the next one to speak, as he spoke his regrets for having doubt about the Pitch Black Pokémon, despite of Hikaru's insistence of believing that Darkrai wasn't the true enemy in the town.

"I'm sorry, Darkrai... I should have known... you were just trying to do the right thing, but... I still doubted you, even when you tried to give me a sign and when Hikaru told me you were a friend..." Ash grunted bitterly.

He shut his eyes tight, with Pikachu giving sad cry for his human friend.

Hikaru was the next one to speak, with his eyes being shadowed as he didn't want to show the others what his face was currently like now.

"Darkrai... When you called me the Young Prince, at first... I didn't understand what you meant, but... when you asked me to stop both Dialga and Palkia, there was hardly anything I could do..." Hikaru breathed out.

"I just wish... I was able to help more when you fought against them... If I was more stronger... then maybe, you would still be here..." Hikaru breathed out, as his shadowed eyes showed tears streaming down to his cheeks again.

Dawn widened her eyes a little at her childhood friend's words before she sniffed, having a tear fall from her eyes as well.

With the mourning done, Tonio led Alice away softly, as he too, felt thankful for the brave action that Darkrai had done for his hometown and for the people he cared about. Alice slowly followed, with Chimchar following after the two friends.

The group started to follow after them as well, until Pikachu and Monferno turned to their right! They both widened their eyes as they made surprised cries at what they were seeing right now.

"Pika!?"

"Mon!?" The two cried out, causing everyone to turn and see where the two starters were staring at. As they all turned, what surprised them was... there was a large shadow that they all knew quite well!

Running over to see the shadow again, the group and the two childhood friends realized what this could mean as they all turned to see who was standing at the top of the Space-Time Tower.

"Darkrai!"

"Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup cried out together as Ash grinned at seeing the Pitch Black Pokémon looking well and alive.

"Darkrai, you're okay!"

"Pika!" Ash exclaimed, with Pikachu crying out in relief and joy.

Hikaru had his eyes widened before he wiped his eyes again, the smile on his face growing more as relief was the first thing he felt before he gave a small chuckle at seeing the Pitch Black Pokémon once again...

"You never cease to surprise us, even from the shadows, do you, Darkrai?" Hikaru asked himself silently, with Monferno crying out with a grin. Brock, Tonio, and Alice all smiled at Darkrai's presence before Alice moved closer to where her childhood friend stood.

At feeling Alice come close to him, the scientist blushed before he slowly began to accept the feeling back.

As everyone watched Darkrai still standing on top of the tower, they all realized something...

Peace has truly come, now that the true hero has returned to its home.

 **Hikaru's POV**

Alamos Town was no longer in danger anymore... And with peace finally settling in, there was only one thing that would come to Dawn's mind, along with mine... The Alamos Town Pokémon Contest that was about to take place.

At first, the incident yesterday that involved Darkrai and the two Sinnoh deities still shook me up, but I was able to handle the pressure at the Contest well, thanks to the others cheering both me and Dawn on.

Allegra, Kai, and Maury were participating in the Contest too, which meant that today's competition was going to be a tough one.

By the time the Battle Stage was set, Dawn and I both knew we had to fight our hardest if we wanted to face each other to get to the Alamos Ribbon, but...

It was a close competition. I had to face Maury and Torterra first in the first round, which Monferno and I barely won against before we had to face Kai next. Kai and Empoleon were both tough opponents to face, but in the end, we managed to make a close win.

It was also the time when I heard Dawn losing to Allegra in the semi-finals. But instead of being upset about it, she was happy about it as she had fun in the competition.

In the end, it was me against Allegra. But despite of our combinations and battling skills, we were no match for the two, as Monferno and I ended up as the runner-up at the Alamos Contest, with Allegra and Infernape taking the win and the Alamos Ribbon.

But, even with the loss... I had no regrets. No hard feelings.

I'm just satisfied that even with this loss, I was able to learn from what I was doing wrong in the competition, which would also help me be able to do much better the next time I'm at a Contest.

With the Alamos Contest ending, so did our plans to stay at Alamos Town for a while. So as we began to take our leave, we said our farewells to both Alice and Tonio, as they said their goodbyes to us while we made our leave.

As we were leaving, I thought I felt Darkrai's presence as I managed to get a glimpse of it staring at me before it disappeared out of sight.

I could only smile, knowing that there will be someday when I would meet Darkrai again someday, as well the Sinnoh deities...

 _"Pokémon and people... Some may act harsh and dark, but in truth... they have light inside them, whether if it's big or small. The light that they wish to protect... even if it means their own life. But in the end, a miracle can happen... no matter how harsh reality can be someday..."_

 _"We will meet again someday... But in a time when things are bright with no hints of disaster, I hope..."_

 **End POV**

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Monferno: (M): (Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

 **Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

 **Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage)**

Next chapters:

 **VOL 2:**

 **Chapter 1: Enter Shaymin! A New Friend?**

 **Chapter 2: The Reverse World and Reality!**

 **Chapter 3: Take Flight! Sky Forme Shaymin!**

 **Chapter 4: The Dark Truth About Zero**

 **Chapter 5: Take Down and Battle Zero!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Awesome! This looks so good! Let's dig in, gang... Wait, huh!? Wait! That's our pancakes, you know!

Hikaru: This Pokémon... I've seen it before, but I never thought I would see it here right now. Your name is Shaymin, right?

Shaymin: **Yes, that's right. I have to get to the Flower Garden right away so I can meet my friends there!**

Ash: Okay then... So which way is the Flower Garden? You're going to have to be specific if you want us to help you get there.

Shaymin: **Well, if you head a little further from over there... And then you head over there, then...**

Dawn: Poor thing. Whatever happened to it must've been really bad. It even caught a fever in the process!


End file.
